


Those Who Trust

by silencelikeawhisper



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst, Dom/sub, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Slow Build, Smut, Translation, Trust Issues, dom!Phil, sub!dan
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencelikeawhisper/pseuds/silencelikeawhisper
Summary: Раньше Дэн был сабмиссивом, а теперь он - лишь пустая оболочка, бывшая когда-то человеком.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Those Who Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676297) by [theshyauthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyauthor/pseuds/theshyauthor). 



> Написано по заявке: Дэн - сабмиссив с плохим опытом в прошлом, после которого он больше не доверяет доминантам. Друг затаскивает его в БДСМ-клуб против его воли, и там он встречает Фила - старшего и загадочного доминанта, который пугает Дэна. Впрочем, Фил - настоящий милашка, и он хочет водить Дэна на свидания и показать ему, что ему можно доверять как доминанту.
> 
> разрешение на перевод получено.  
> также публикуется на фикбуке и wattpad

Дэн и сам не знал наверняка, отчего так бурлила кровь в его венах — то ли от басов музыки, то ли от его отчаянного сердцебиения. Он потерял Пиджея в толпе тел несколько минут назад. Пиджея, из-за которого Дэн теперь застрял в БДСМ-клубе, месте, где он меньше всего хотел бы оказаться вновь. Клуб был забит людьми, музыка была слишком громкой для него, а если как следует вслушаться, то Дэн мог разобрать звуки, с которыми хлысты опускались на человеческую кожу. Он хотел проигнорировать эти звуки, но чем сильнее он пытался, тем более отчётливыми они становились.

Клуб «Подземелье» был самым популярным ночным БДСМ-клубом в Лондоне. Это место, расположенное в самом сердце города, имело хорошую репутацию в международном БДСМ-сообществе. Несмотря на своё название, «Подземелье» было похоже на любой другой ночной клуб, только там ещё находились Х-образные кресты, клетки и сцена, на которой в особенные дни происходили представления. Там был танцпол и коридор, ведущий в приватные комнаты для игры, ведь основное помещение было слишком открытым. Безопасность в «Подземелье» имела очень большое значение. По помещению всегда ходили Смотрители Подземелья. Спиртное и любые виды наркотиков, а также курение, были запрещены внутри клуба, чтобы обеспечить как сабмиссивам, так и доминантам спокойное место для игр и согласия.

Заметив Смотрителя Подземелья, стоявшего около бара, Дэн направился туда, устремив взгляд в пол. Он знал, что люди таращились на него и, скорее всего, перешёптывались за его спиной. Наконец, несколько раз столкнувшись с кем-то плечами и будучи зажатым между незнакомцами, Дэн остановился перед барной стойкой. Высокий мужчина в ярком, светящемся оранжевом жилете, который был знаком, что он — Смотритель Подземелья, коротко улыбнулся ему, после чего отвернулся к человеку, с которым разговаривал. На его ремне висела рация и оранжевая сумка со всем необходимым.

Одна из барменов, девушка с огненно-рыжими локонами до плеч, подошла к Дэну, чтобы принять его заказ. Спиртное в клубе не продавали, но это было единственным, что могло в тот момент успокоить Дэна, поэтому он решил взять воды, попросив закрытую бутылку. Взгляд бармена, полный любопытства, ощущался физически. Он знал её с тех пор, когда был постоянным посетителем клуба. Она была дружелюбной и неплохо смотрелась в коже, но насколько было известно Дэну, она не была частью сообщества. Дэн передал ей деньги и тихо, едва слышно поблагодарил, когда она отдала ему бутылку. Он обернулся, прислонившись спиной к барной стойке, и снова просмотрел толпу в надежде снова найти Пиджея, огибая взглядом кресты и клетки. Он с беспокойством понял, что Смотритель Подземелья покинул своё место рядом с ним, и ещё больше втянул плечи, сгорбился и попытался сделаться менее видимой мишенью.

Даже если бы Дэн не был чудовищно высоким, он знал, что притянул бы достаточно внимания своей простой одеждой. Его чёрные джинсы, чёрная футболка и серый кардиган резко контрастировали с латексом и кожей, в которые были одеты большинство окружавших его людей. Он был похож на новичка, на того, кто случайно забрёл в этот клуб и не мог найти обратного пути.

Дрожащими руками Дэн открыл бутылку воды. Его ладони были влажными, и он не знал, то ли это было от пота, то ли от осевшей на бутылке воды. Он сделал маленький глоток и почувствовал, как прохладная жидкость течёт по его пересохшему горлу, но глаза его продолжали блуждать по танцполу в надежде найти Пиджея. Именно он притащил сегодня Дэна сюда, и именно у него были ключи от машины, которая в конце ночи отвезёт его домой. Дэн снова закрутил крышку на бутылку, не зная, что делать или куда идти. Он не хотел идти на танцпол, ведь там уже было слишком много людей, и он также не хотел идти в более тёмную часть помещения, туда, где стояли кресты и клетки, качели и цепи, а также находился коридор, ведущий в приватные комнаты. Рассмотрев все варианты, Дэн решил, что возможно, лучшим вариантом для него в тот момент будет вернуться в вестибюль, расцвеченный голубым и розовым неоном, где находились охранники и шкафчики, а также были раздевалки, где можно было переодеться в подходящий наряд.

Проталкиваясь между людьми, крепко сжимая в руке бутылку воды и устремив глаза в пол, Дэн резко остановился, когда на его пути встала пара чёрных ботинок и грешновато узкие кожаные штаны.

— Похоже, что тебе нужно немного развеселиться. Я могу помочь тебе с этим, — произнёс низкий голос, перекрывший громкую музыку.

Дэн поднял свой взгляд на человека, который был почти таким же высоким, как и он сам, и удивлённо отступил назад, врезавшись в кого-то позади него. Он слышал, как тот чертыхнулся, но у него слишком перехватило горло, чтобы он смог выдавить слова извинения, а всё его внимание было приковано к мужчине, стоявшему перед ним. Его глаза торопливо блуждали по бледному лицу с острыми скулами и чёрной как смоль чёлке, которая скрывала синеву — синеву ли? В ярких разноцветных огнях клуба было сложно разглядеть цвет — глаз.

Дэн снова опустил глаза и задержал дыхание, когда сделал шаг влево, чтобы обойти незнакомца, но он заметил, что мужчина скопировал его движение и закрыл ему путь к отступлению. Дэн заметил на левом запястье мужчины браслет-цепь — знак клуба, который указывал на то, что он был доминантом.

— Должно быть, ты здесь новенький, потому что ты, очевидно, не слишком послушный. Когда с тобой кто-то разговаривает, не игнорируй его. Я могу научить тебя парочке вещей, если хочешь.

Дэн слышал слова, но единственное, которое он осознал, было «послушный». Он резко сглотнул.

— Я не заинтересован, но спасибо.

Его слова были тихими, но он надеялся, что сказал их достаточно громко, чтобы доминант их услышал.

Дэн подскочил, почувствовав на своём плече руку, но затем он услышал знакомый голос Пиджея, и его глаза защипало от подступивших слёз облегчения.

— Оставь его в покое, — прорычал другой мужчина таким голосом, которого Дэн прежде никогда не слышал от Пиджея. Его друг был сабмиссивом, таким же, каким когда-то был и сам Дэн, и обычно он был тихим и вежливым.

— А ты ещё кто, его сторожевой пёс? — изумлённо спросил доминант.

— Я тот, кто просит тебя отвалить на хрен. Пойдём, мы уходим. — Последняя фраза была адресована Дэну, но тот уже даже не слушал. Он просто почувствовал ладонь, надавившую на его правую лопатку и ведущую его сквозь толпу, расступавшуюся, чтобы они прошли.

В вестибюле рука исчезла с его спины, и Дэн моргнул, только тогда осознав, где он находился.

— Всё в порядке, Дэн. Давай я по-быстрому переоденусь, и тогда мы уйдём отсюда.

Несколькими минутами позже холодный ночной воздух середины марта коснулся кожи Дэна и оставил на его руках вереницы мурашек. Он позволил Пиджею довести его до машины и без возражений скользнул на пассажирское сиденье. Пока Пиджей ехал обратно к своей квартире, он извинился перед Дэном за то, что выпустил его из виду, но Дэн не слушал. Единственными словами, которые он слышал в своей голове, были «не слишком послушный» и «я могу научить тебя парочке вещей». От этих ужасающих слов он содрогнулся. Заметив это, Пиджей включил отопление в машине, хотя он знал, что его друга на пассажирском сиденье трясёт вовсе не от холода.

\---

Фил пошевелил плечами и поморщился, услышав вызванный этим движением хруст. Он смотрел, как последние из родителей вывели своих детей прочь из комнаты. Глэдис, седовласая женщина, чья смена всегда выпадала на вечер среды, уже начала ставить на место стулья.

— Глэдис, я же много раз говорил тебе оставить уборку на меня, — произнёс он в тишине комнаты и взял ближайший к нему стул.

Старушка улыбнулась ему.

— Спасибо, Фил, — сказала она и суетливо ретировалась. У неё и без того было достаточно работы, чтобы заносить книги в картотеку и помогать посетителям, а также присматривать за этим местом, потому что казалось, что в наши дни многие дети не понимали, что библиотека должна быть тихим местом.

У Фила болела голова, он вздыхал, пока ставил стулья один на другой и аккуратно ставил их в линию вдоль стены, чтобы они стояли там, пока не потребуются на следующей неделе. У него был изнуряющий день на работе, а начальник был в плохом настроении и спускал пар на нём. Он устал и не мог дождаться, когда придёт домой, немного посмотрит телевизор и ляжет под одеяло.

Он вышел из детской секции небольшой библиотеки. В главном зале, заставленном современными высокими книжными полками, а также столами и довольно удобными стульями, было практически пусто. Одна женщина разглядывала полки и казалось, что она не ищет что-то конкретное. Девушка, похожая на студентку университета, лихорадочно разглядывала полку на другом конце библиотеки, и Фил увидел, как Глэдис встала из-за своего стола и направилась к ней, чтобы предложить помощь. Мужчина с рыжими волосами, стрижеными под горшок, навис над книгой за одним из столов, и что-то записывал, его рука летала над бумагой так быстро, что Фил подумал, что его почерк должен быть совершенно неразборчивым. Последним человеком в зале был парень с каштановыми волосами, который тоже склонился над книгой за столом в другом конце зала, но вместо того, чтобы делать записи, он бегал глазами по странице книги и грыз кончик ручки.

Фил посмотрел на него ещё раз. Парень, грызущий ручку, казался ему странно знакомым, но он не мог припомнить, где же видел его раньше. Фил наблюдал за тем, как незнакомец сдвинул левую руку и достал из рюкзака бутылку воды. С этим предметом вернулись конкретные воспоминания с вечера пятницы в «Подземелье», о парне с бутылкой воды в руке, хорошеньким лицом и другом-сторожевым псом. Каковы были шансы встретить этого парня снова, тем более в библиотеке, куда Фил ходил раз в неделю каждую среду?

Молодой человек был прекрасен. У него были каштанового цвета волосы, и Фил всё ещё помнил черты его лица с того похода в клуб. Он был довольно высоким, а на правой руке у него был тонкий кожаный браслет, которого выдали в «Подземелье», чтобы отметить его как сабмиссива. Его одежда громко кричала о том, что он был новичком в сообществе. На его теле не было ни лоскутка кожаной одежды, а на лице — ни капли тёмной подводки или любого другого макияжа, что свидетельствовало о том, что у него не было опыта с окружавшей его толпой. Впрочем, его друг, сторожевой пёс, был без рубашки, а только в кожаных штанах, что значило, что он, скорее всего, был частью сообщества. Фил не видел его в «Подземелье» прежде и гадал, не был ли он причиной появления там прекрасного юноши.

Показывать новичками мир БДСМ было одним из любимейших занятий Фила как доминанта. Нерешительные взгляды, но также и доверие, которое они показывали ему, позволяя связать себя, отдаваясь ему полностью в первый раз; это был тот тип власти, которой было легко злоупотребить. Фил гордился тем фактом, что все сабмиссивы, которым он впервые открыл сообщество, наслаждались временем, проведённым вместе с ним, и часто возвращались, чтобы получить ещё. Он бы с радостью показал этому юноше с каштановыми волосами и широко открытыми глазами, что значит хорошо проводить время. Он казался голосистым, и Фил замялся на месте от одной только мысли об этом, пытаясь скрыть нарастающую выпуклость в джинсах, возникшую лишь от этой мысли. В считанные секунды он принял решение и широкими шагами пересёк расстояние между ним и незнакомцем.

— Не думал, что увижу тебя снова, — прошептал он в библиотечной тишине.

Голова юноши, сидевшего перед ним за столом, встрепенулась, и он выронил ручку, которая с громким стуком упала на тёмную деревянную столешницу. Фил мог видеть, как в его голове вращаются шестерёнки, когда он поднял взгляд, и когда наконец до него дошло, у парня заметно перехватило дыхание.

Фил привык к такой реакции, когда встречал в общественном месте кого-то, кого видел раньше в БДСМ-клубе. Обычно они густо краснели, отводили взгляд и пытались закончить разговор, который Фил пытался сразу же завести. Они стеснялись того, что им нравилось, и хотели разорвать связи с той жизнью, которую они вели, когда темнота накрывала город. Этот конкретный незнакомец не был исключением. Он открывал и закрывал рот, но оттуда не доносилось ни звука.

— Знаешь, предложение научить тебя искусству послушания всё ещё в силе, — сказал Фил тихим голосом, таким, какой он использовал, приковывая людей цепями к стене, чтобы повеселиться с ними. Его осанка сменилась от слегка сутулой до идеально прямой, он всегда проходил через это превращение, когда входил в роль доминанта, живущую внутри него и выходящую наружу с такой лёгкостью, если он позволял это.

Он не ожидал такой реакции. Незнакомец схватил свой блокнот, ручку и бутылку воды и побросал их в рюкзак. Он поднялся со стула, и тот заскрипел по серому линолеуму.

— Оставь меня в покое! — отрезал он. — Я не хочу иметь ничего общего с твоим мерзким образом жизни.

И вот это было тем, что Фил ненавидел сильнее всего. Он понимал, что у людей могли быть проблемы с пониманием сообщества, частью которого он являлся, но он не мог принять то, что человек пришёл в клуб, а потом плохо об этом говорил.

— Слушай сюда, говнюк мелкий, — прорычал Фил, шагнув вперёд. Теперь они стояли лицом к лицу и несколько людей в читальном зале подняли головы, чтобы понаблюдать за происходящим, кроме мужчины, чья рука вскорости должна была отвалиться от всех тех слов, что он записал. — Ты пришёл в моё сообщество по собственной воле, и это нормально, если тебе не понравилось, но не говори плохо про БДСМ. Это образ жизни, который ты никогда не поймёшь, но если я когда-нибудь услышу от тебя хоть одно плохое слово об этом, я запру тебя в клетке и научу дисциплине.

Конечно, Фил никогда бы так не сделал, по крайней мере без согласия другого человека, но он плохо принимал то, что его стиль жизни называли мерзким.

— Ты понял?

С глазами как блюдца, незнакомый шатен отступил назад.

— У вас всё хорошо? — к ним подошла Глэдис с обеспокоенным выражением лица.

Фил повернулся к ней и натянул на лицо улыбку.

— Да, всё в порядке, Глэдис. Я убрал детскую секцию и собирался домой. Увидимся. — Он ещё раз посмотрел на незнакомца взглядом, которым можно было убить, и торопливо вышел из библиотеки. Его голова всё ещё сильно болела и ему была необходима чашка чаю.


	2. Chapter 2

Пиджей огляделся вокруг, его пальцы поигрывали с кожаным браслетом, опоясывающим запястье. Сегодня он был не в настроении подчиняться, но всё равно захотел прийти. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как он был в «Подземелье» до прошлой недели — целые месяцы, в течение которых Дэн просил его не ходить туда, а его девушку это очень сильно раздражало, потому что когда Пиджей долгое время не мог воплотить в жизнь свои фантазии о том, чтобы кто-то над ним доминировал, он вскоре становился несобранным, да и вообще той ещё занозой в заднице, если верить ей. У них были не вполне стандартные отношения. В течение недели они были нормальной парой, но вечером в пятницу она целовала Пиджея в губы и отпускала в «Подземелье», чтобы он воплотил свои фантазии. Это было необычно, но работало, и они уже три года счастливо встречались.

Пиджей потягивал «безопасный секс на пляже» и разглядывал толпу вокруг себя, когда вдруг его взгляд зацепился за знакомое лицо. Это был доминант с прошлой недели, тот самый, который зажал Дэна в углу и разрушил надежды Пиджея на то, чтобы снова привести того в «Подземелье». Они впервые встретились в этом клубе два года назад, когда Дэн только переехал в Лондон, чтобы учиться здесь в университете, и был ещё новичком в сообществе. Они разговорились, и Пиджей дал ему несколько советов насчёт сабмиссивов и хороших доминантов. Только две недели спустя они снова повстречались в университете, и тогда Пиджей взвалил на себя миссию подружиться с этим пареньком. В мгновение ока между ними образовалась крепкая дружба. Дэна приняли в компанию друзей Пиджея, но только он знал, чем тот занимался по вечерам в пятницу. Именно Пиджей по-настоящему познакомил Дэна с миром БДСМ, и от этого он испытывал вину за то, что произошло с его другом.

У Пиджея ушло шесть месяцев на то, чтобы уговорить Дэна снова прийти в «Подземелье» вместе с ним. Он знал, что Дэн и шагу не ступил бы на порог, если бы это не было желанием Пиджея на день рождения. Он знал, что ему не стоит на него давить, он он также знал, что Дэну нравилось подчиняться, когда он был с ответственным доминантом. И возможно, ещё он надеялся на то, чтобы вернуть обратно старого Дэна, или хотя бы его часть. Старый Дэн был шумным, у него всегда была наготове шутка, и он был смельчаком. Новый Дэн, наоборот, едва ли покидал свою комнату в общежитии, говорил тихим голосом и только тогда, когда к нему обращались напрямую, он то и дело оглядывался по сторонам и боялся собственной тени. Притащить Дэна в «Подземелье» было отчаянной попыткой вернуть старого друга, и когда вечер подошёл к концу, он пожалел о том, что вообще подумал об этом, когда привёл дрожащего Дэна в квартиру, где он жил со своей девушкой, и потом проснулся из-за того, что тот кричал от ночных кошмаров.

Теперь Пиджей пристально смотрел на доминанта с прошлой недели. Тот разговаривал с сабмиссивом и пытался соблазнить его.

— Есть ли хоть одна причина того, почему ты пялишься на Фила так, словно желаешь увидеть, как его голова упадёт с плеч?

Пиджей обернулся и увидел рыжеволосую девушку-бармена, которая улыбалась ему.

— Я не пялюсь.

— Ты уверен, что это точно не из-за того, что он на той неделе разговаривал с одним высоким шатеном? — хитро спросила она.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Она закатила глаза.

— Серьёзно, Пидж, это было главной темой разговоров в служебке.

— Никогда раньше не видел здесь этого парня, — сказал Пиджей, надеясь получить от бармена какую-нибудь информацию. Та ухмыльнулась, взяла со стойки один из мокрых стаканов и начала его протирать.

— Это потому, что он около четырёх месяцев назад переехал из Манчестера в Лондон. Он был довольно известен в манчестерском сообществе, у него репутация идеального доминанта. Он приходит почти каждую неделю, а сабмиссивы говорят о нём так, словно он сам господь бог. Его зовут Фил Лестер, ему двадцать восемь лет и он работает на Би-Би-Си. Когда он переехал сюда, слухи про Дэна уже утихли. Я уверена, что он понятия не имел насчёт Дэна и того, что с ним случилось, и что на прошлой неделе он не имел в виду ничего плохого. Он просто ничего не знал, его никто не предупредил.

— Дэну не нужна табличка с предупреждением, — огрызнулся Пиджей, и девушка подняла руки, давая ему знак успокоиться.

— Я просто рассказываю тебе то, что знаю о нём. Я говорила с ним раз или два, и он кажется по-настоящему славным малым.

Пиджей с подозрением посмотрел в сторону Фила и сабмиссива, с которым тот говорил, и увидел, как они удалились в направлении приватных комнат.

— Это Джулиан — тот, кого он в нумера ведёт. Я слышала, Джулиану нравится, когда на него смотрят незнакомые люди. — Она двусмысленно улыбнулась, и Пиджей протянул ей деньги.

— Это тебе за совет.

Девушка взяла деньги и фыркнула над его словами, после чего повернулась в другому ожидающему её клиенту.

Пиджей допил свой коктейль и подождал ещё несколько минут, после чего пошёл к коридору, ведущему к приватным комнатам. В этих комнатах были скамьи, кресты и клетки, а кроме них ещё множество игрушек, название и назначение некоторых не знал даже Пиджей. Также в каждой комнате было по огромному дивану, прямо около двери. Они были большими и удобными, и предназначались для разговоров перед игрой и для заботы о сабах после сессий. Но по просьбе сабмиссива диван мог предназначаться ещё и для тех, кому нравилось наблюдать за сессиями. Двери в игровые комнаты должны были быть закрыты во время подготовки, но как только доминант приводил сабмиссива в позу, с которой он хотел начать сессию, он мог открыть дверь, и это было приглашением для любого желающего войти внутрь, сесть на диван и понаблюдать. Впрочем, взаимодействовать как с доминантом, так и с сабмиссивом во время сессии было запрещено. В конце наблюдатели должны были снова покинуть комнату, а дверь за ними закрывалась, чтобы доминант мог как следует позаботиться о сабмиссиве.

Пиджею не слишком нравилось вторгаться в сессии в частных комнатах. Он любил наблюдать за играми в основном пространстве клуба, но было что-то интимное в том, когда в комнате оставались только доминант и сабмиссив, без фонового шума — ему всегда хотелось, чтобы он не мешал. И также он никогда не давал ни одному доминанту разрешения открыть дверь во время игры, потому что ему не нравилось думать том, что кто-то незнакомый будет дрочить, глядя на него. От этого ему становилось не по себе.

Коридор, ведущий к приватным комнатам, был узким и освещённым только красными огнями. Музыку, смех и разговоры было едва слышно. Двадцать красных дверей вели в двадцать идентичных комнат, десять по левую сторону и десять по правую сторону коридора. Чуть приоткрытые двери означали пустые комнаты — Пиджей видел пять таких. Закрытые двери означали, что комната занята — их Пиджей насчитал двенадцать. А двери, которые были широко распахнуты, так, что ручка касалась двери, были приглашением войти и посмотреть. Их Пиджей увидел три.

Его шаги эхом отдавались в коридоре, и из некоторых комнат он слышал знакомые звуки кнутов, цепей и стонов. За первой дверью, мимо которой прошёл Пиджей, виднелся подвешенный сабмиссив, с кляпом во рту, отчаянный, с раскрасневшейся кожей, и безволосый доминант, на котором не было ничего, кроме узких кожаных штанов; ширинка расстёгнута, член твёрдый и налитый. Пиджей прошёл мимо. Во второй комнате он заметил доминанта — Фила, напомнил он себе — и вошёл так тихо, как только мог. На диване сидели двое, мужчина и женщина, и он сел как можно дальше от них. На краткий миг он встретился взглядом с доминантом и увидел, что в голубых глазах зажглась искра узнавания, но Фил не обратил на него внимания.

Джулиан был прикован к Х-образному кресту, совершенно обнажённый. У него была бледная кожа, но не настолько бледная, как у обнажённого по пояс Фила. Тот стоял спиной к публике, его шея была красной, и весь он дрожал от предвкушения. На его голове была повязана чёрная повязка. Пиджей глядел на то, как пальцы Фила игриво касались его кожи, оставляя на извивавшемся сабмиссиве мурашки. В другой руке у него был хлыст, пальцы крепко обхватывали его. Но они были в самом начале сеанса.

— Сабмиссив, я хочу, чтобы ты повторил своё стоп-слово, — голос Фила прорезал комнату, и Пиджей опешил оттого, каким низким и глубоким он был. Фил убрал со лба Джулиана прядь волос, когда мужчина подчинился приказу.

— Зелёный означает, что я хочу, чтобы ты продолжал, господин. Жёлтый значит, что я хочу, чтобы ты сбавил темп, а красный или сиреневый — когда я хочу, чтобы сессия закончилась.

— И когда ты остановишь сессию?

— Я остановлю игру, когда почувствую себя в опасности, или если мне покажется, что мои границы не могут расшириться. Я остановлю сессию и не буду пытаться взять на себя больше, чем хочу на самом деле.

— Хороший мальчик, — похвалил его Фил. Он поднёс хлыст к лицу сабмиссива. — Я хочу, чтобы ты поцеловал хлыст, ибо он подарит тебе удовольствие и боль.

Пиджей увидел, как Джулиан последовал приказу. После этого Фил отступил от него.

— Расслабься для меня как хороший мальчик.

Казалось, что все мышцы в спине мужчины разом расслабились, плечи опали, и потом хлыст впервые коснулся его кожи. Контакт был несильным, и Фил вошёл в размеренный ритм, он вёл хлыст рукой так, что в воздухе он описывал знаки бесконечности. Его скорость возрастала и снижалась, сила ударов тоже колебалась, отчего звук ударов становился то громче, то тише. Было очевидно, что мужчина точно знал, что делает с хлыстом в руках, что у него уже было предостаточно опыта.

Фил постоянно постоянно спрашивал своего сабмиссива, как тот себя ощущает. Пиджей видел, как он тщательно осматривал Джулиана и время от времени спрашивал его цвет. Удовольствие сабмиссива он ставил превыше своего собственного, всегда осматривал тело другого человека на предмет признаков недовольства. Когда Фил начал касаться ягодиц мужчины, Пиджей решил, что увидел достаточно, и вышел из комнаты.

\---

Спустя часа два, когда часы пробили три часа ночи, Пиджей почувствовал усталость. Он шёл к автобусной остановке и немного дрожал, ведь после долгой зимы ночи всё ещё были холодными. Улицы были почти пусты, лишь немногие люди время от времени проходили мимо, или проезжала случайная машина. Мужчина ждал момента, когда придёт домой, ляжет в постель и прижмётся под одеялом холодными ступнями к горячим ногам своей девушки. Он знал, что та осыпет его полусонными ругательствами, как и всегда, когда он осмеливался коснуться её горячей кожи своими ледяными пальцами.

— Тебя подвезти?

Он даже не заметил чёрную машину, которая сбавила ход рядом с ним, и первым его инстинктом было проигнорировать, но знакомый голос заставил его обернуться. На него с вопросом глядели голубые глаза, а бледная кожа сияла даже во тьме ночи. Из окна выглядывал Фил.

— Нет, спасибо.

— Кажется, что ты и твой дружок преследуете меня с прошлых выходных.

Пиджей встрепенулся.

— Что?

— Твой приятель — ну, грубиян. Я встретил его на днях в библиотеке и мы не слишком приятно поговорили. Он тебе не рассказывал?

Пиджей медленно покачал головой и содрогнулся, подумав о том, что он мог услышать. Дэн почти не говорил с ним о том, что с ним происходило, неудивительно, что он и это от него скрыл. Ему стало интересно, что он услышит, и он боялся худшего.

— Залезай в машину. Я расскажу тебе по пути к твоему дому, а потом ты мне расскажешь, почему решил понаблюдать за мной. — Он перегнулся через пассажирское сиденье и открыл дверь в знак приглашения. — Я Фил, кстати. Сам-то представишься?

И весь следующий час Пиджей и Фил проговорили. Фил рассказал ему о своей встрече с Дэном в библиотеке, а Пиджей признался, что подглядывал за Филом, потому что хотел увидеть, каким доминантом он был, и когда они подъехали к дому, где жил Пиджей, Фил припарковал машину и они продолжили говорить, но и слова не проронили о Дэне после того, как Фил пересказал события вечера среды.

— Тебе стоит сказать своему другу, чтобы он начал уважать чужой образ жизни, — сказал Фил, когда Пиджей был уже на полпути к двери.

Второй мужчина наклонился, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Дэн не тот, за кого ты его принимаешь. Он говорил те вещи не потому, что не уважает то, чем мы занимаемся. Я не хочу говорить об этом больше, потому что это его секрет, а не мой, но было время, когда он был достаточно активным участником сообщества. Спасибо, что подвёз, Фил, возможно, мы ещё встретимся в клубе.

Фил размышлял над этим ответом, пока глядел вслед Пиджею, скрывшемуся внутри дома.

\---

Дэн был в библиотеке. Он не хотел там находиться, но по средам его сосед по комнате всегда устраивал марафон пропущенных серий своих любимых сериалов, и Дэну просто нужно было место, где он мог позаниматься в тишине и покое. Тишину не так-то и легко было обрести в стенах его общежития.

Он долго раздумывал, стоит или нет ему возвращаться в библиотеку. Натолкнуться на незнакомца во второй раз было для него более чем достаточно, и он не хотел, чтобы это снова повторилось. Но в то же время, каковы шансы встретить одного и того же человека три раза за две недели? Так что Дэн собрал свои вещи и отправился в библиотеку.

Перед ним насмешливо горел экран ноутбука. Работу нужно было сдать через три дня, а Дэн пока что написал только три из десяти страниц, не зная, что ещё добавить к тому, что он уже сказал. Он уставился на экземпляр шекспировского «Макбета», лежавшего рядом с ноутбуком, и вздохнул. Он безмерно наслаждался творчеством Шекспира, и когда он выбрал тему для своего задания — скрытая ирония в «Макбете» — у него были большие планы на эту работу. Теперь же в голове у него было пусто, и от вида пустой вордовской страницы у него начиналась мигрень.

Хотелось бы ему взять темой своей работы важность женских персонажей в «Макбете», потому что на эту тему он мог бы прямо здесь и сейчас настрочить пять страниц, даже не задумываясь, но что он должен был сказать о том, каким образом Шекспир использовал в этой пьесе скрытую иронию? Первая страница состояла из пространного объяснения, что вообще такое скрытая ирония, и там десятью разными способами и при помощи слишком большого количества слов рассказывалось, что весь смысл в том, что публика знает, что с определённым персонажем должно что-то случиться, но сам персонаж этого ещё не знал. И Дэн знал о нескольких сценах в пьесе, где использовался этот приём, но он не мог найти слова, чтобы объяснить причины его использования, и почему Шекспир — человек, знавший наверняка, как внедрить любой стилистический приём в текст так, чтобы он идеально сработал — так часто его использовал.

Возможно, голова Дэна была пуста из-за окружающей обстановки. Он нервно огляделся по сторонам, изучая помещение. Там было определённо больше людей, чем в прошлом году, а в соседнем зале, в детской секции, проходили чтения детских книг. Иногда он слышал, как дети чересчур веселились, и как родители тихо переговаривались между собой, но даже несмотря на то, что все эти люди окружали Дэна, каждый его мускул был напряжён, и он сидел на самом краешке своего стула.

Громкие звуки из соседнего зала подсказали ему, что мероприятие подошло к концу, и Дэн глядел, как родители с малышами покидали библиотеку один за другим. Прошло несколько минут, и теперь только лишь скрип стульев, складываемых один на другой, нарушали тишину библиотеки.

Дэн не слышал шагов и не заметил тень, приблизившуюся к нему сзади через несколько минут после того, как последняя семья покинула библиотеку.

— Макбет? Интересная книга, — произнёс знакомый голос, но не такой низкий и глубокий, как в прошлый раз. — Что будет — будь; пусть свет сменяет тень: Часы бегут чрез самый бурный день. Это вообще-то одна из моих любимых книг. Здесь занято?

Скрип стула по паркету был самым громким звуком, который Дэн когда-либо слышал, но казалось, что больше никто из присутствующих в комнате не заметил его. Ему казалось, что его сердце может выскочить из грудной клетки в любой момент, когда высокая фигура расположилась на неудобном стуле по правую руку от него, но он не смел оторвать взгляд от экрана ноутбука.

— Ты пишешь по нему сочинение? О чём оно? Возможно, я смогу помочь. О, и кстати, меня зовут Фил.


	3. Chapter 3

Дэн с опаской оглядел мужчину. Он был совершенно растерян. Всего лишь на прошлой неделе этот человек кричал на него, а теперь он представился и заговорил с Дэном, словно они были старыми друзьями. Где-то был подвох. С чего вдруг этот мужчина внезапно поменял своё поведение? Почему он вообще захотел помочь Дэну написать работу?

— Я пишу о скрытой иронии в «Макбете», — тихо произнёс Дэн, пока повисшая между ними тишина не затянулась слишком надолго. Он поёрзал на стуле и опустил голову под пристальным взглядом глаз, которые были словно прикованы к нему.

— Не думаю, что многие согласятся со мной, но мне кажется, лучшее использование скрытой иронии в этой пьесе было в шестой сцене первого акта. Когда Дункан прибывает в замок и восхищается его красотой, но в это время публика уже знает, что в этом месте он будет убит.

Дэн берёт экземпляр «Макбета», который он ранее взял с полки, и открывает сцену, о которой сказал ему Фил, его глаза скользят по строкам.

_Приятно расположен этот замок,  
И воздух благорастворенный нам  
Ласкает чувства._

— Никогда этого не замечал, — пробормотал он, после чего поднял голову и посмотрел на Фила, всё ещё избегая смотреть ему в глаза. Вместо этого его взгляд остановился на остром подбородке мужчины.

— Откуда ты знаешь столько подробностей об этой пьесе?

— Я окончил Университет Йорка по специальности Английский язык и лингвистика. Мы целый семестр «Макбета» проходили. Полагаю, ты изучаешь то же, что и я?

Дэн кивнул.

— Собираюсь стать бакалавром искусств в английском языке в Университетском Колледже Лондона. — Он услышал, как Фил одобрительно присвистнул, и снова опустил голову, почувствовав, как к лицу подступает жар. — И вообще, мне очень нужно уходить. Уже поздно.

— Сейчас семь часов вечера. Дэн, сейчас совсем не время отбоя для студента.

Дэн застыл на месте, пока собирал вещи. Он резко сглотнул.

— Откуда ты знаешь моё имя? — слова тихо вылетели у него изо рта. Он почувствовал, как Фил наклонился ближе к нему.

— Прости, я не расслышал. Что ты сказал?

Дэн вскочил со стула, выпрямив спину и сжав челюсти.

— Я сказал, откуда ты знаешь моё имя?

Фил открыл рот и закрыл его снова. На несколько секунд он уставился на Дэна, а затем ответил.

— Ты сказал мне, помнишь?

Но парень покачал головой.

— Нет, не говорил.

Он знал, что не называл незнакомцу своего имени, он не настолько тупой. Он не представлялся, пока это не было необходимо, а называть этому мужчине — этому доминанту — своё имя отнюдь не было необходимостью. Его пальцы дрожали, пока он закрывал рюкзак, после чего встал из-за стола, не беспокоясь о том, чтобы вернуть взятые книги обратно на полки. Его главной целью было убраться оттуда и вернуться в общежитие как можно скорее, потому что там был незнакомец, который знал его имя, незнакомец, который оказался в библиотеке дважды в то время, когда там был Дэн. Он не верил в совпадения.

Без лишних слов он быстрыми шагами вышел из помещения, навстречу последним солнечным лучам. Дни понемногу становились длиннее, и Дэну нравилось возвращаться домой засветло. Темнота ему не нравилась.

Он торопливо шагал по тротуару. Он мог как поехать на метро, так и пойти пешком, ведь его общежитие было не слишком далеко от библиотеки. Именно поэтому он выбрал именно её как место для занятий. Теперь ему придётся найти новую. Он точно ни за что не вернётся в то место, пока тот, кто без причины знает его имя, ждёт его там.

— Дэн, постой. — На его локоть легла рука, он отпрянул от касания и медленно обернулся. Неудивительно, что он увидел Фила. Ему пришлось напомнить себе, что они были в общественном месте. Вокруг него были люди, ему не было нужды беспокоиться. Они были на людях. Фил не сможет навредить ему здесь.

Фил запыхался, догоняя его. Лицо было красным, и ему пришлось отдышаться прежде, чем он заговорил.

— Я встретил Пиджея на выходных, в клубе. Из-за него я знаю, как тебя зовут.

Дэн чувствовал, как вдоль его позвоночника побежали холодные мурашки, когда Фил упомянул клуб, напомнив Дэну, на случай, если он забыл, что Фил из себя представлял и где они встретились.

_Я могу научить тебя паре вещичек._

Пиджей говорил о нём. Он пошёл в клуб один и поговорил с человеком, находившимся на предпоследнем месте в списке тех, кого он хотел бы встретить снова. Зачем ему вообще так делать? Что ему пришлось рассказать про Дэна незнакомцу, тем более доминанту? В этом не было никакого смысла.

— Как насчёт пойти выпить кофе и обсудить всю эту ситуацию? — спросил Фил. По мнению Дэна, он звучал слишком уж спокойно.

— Нет.

— В двух минутах отсюда есть очень милая кофейня. Уверен, она тебе понравится. Это одно из моих любимых мест в Лондоне, которые я пока что для себя открыл. Позволь мне угостить тебя каким-нибудь напитком и поговорить обо всём этом. Если после того, как мы поговорим, ты по-прежнему захочешь сбежать, то будь уверен, я больше никогда тебя не побеспокою.

Фил стоял на своём, и поэтому Дэн оказался в кофейне, которая при любых других обстоятельствах свела бы его с ума. Мебель была старой и разномастной, но всё равно идеально сочеталась между собой. В основном всё было белое. Цветы стояли на каждом столе, а также в вазах на сервантах, наполненных старым фарфором. В одном углу стояла пишущая машинка, а стены были завешаны чёрно-белыми фотографиями. От одного конца помещения до другого была протянута верёвка, на которой на деревянных прищепках висело старомодное нижнее бельё. Атмосфера была очаровательной, и предложенные напитки и еда выглядели потрясающе, но Дэн не мог ничего проглотить. Он отклонил предложение Фила заказать что-нибудь попить, и теперь смотрел, как мужчина размешивал молоко в своём кофе. Фоновым шумом была приятная смесь тихой старой музыки и голосов других людей.

Единственным, что помогало Дэну сохранять спокойствие, был тот факт, что он написал Пиджею адрес с мольбой о том, что если он не напишет ему снова через час, тот должен прийти и забрать его оттуда. Это давало ему чувство безопасности — знать, что кто-то за ним приглядывал.

— Как я уже сказал, я встретил Пиджея в клубе на прошлой неделе. — Фил обратил внимание на то, как Дэн отреагировал на упомянутое место, как его пробрала мелкая дрожь. — Когда я думаю об этом, мне кажется, что он вроде как наблюдал за сценой в приватной комнате между мной и сабмиссивом, и я узнал его с предыдущей недели. — Фил сделал паузу и внимательно посмотрел на Дэна. От его взгляда не ускользнуло то, как Дэн отклонялся всё дальше с каждым словом, что Фил говорил про клуб.

— Когда я поехал домой, то увидел, что он шёл по улице, и предложил подвезти. И тогда мы разговорились. Я упомянул о том, что встретил тебя в библиотеке и ты высказал мне неуважение. Единственное, что он рассказал мне о тебе — что ты не собирался говорить ничего неуважительного. — Фил старательно опустил тот момент, что Дэн был активным членом сообщества. Он подумал, что тот не слишком хорошо это воспримет.

— Зачем ты был в библиотеке? — тихо спросил Дэн. Он задавался вопросом, почему Фил не мог просто рассказать ему всё это рядом с библиотекой. Прямо сейчас его главной задачей было получить ответы на свои вопросы и как можно скорее покинуть это место.

— Я там как волонтёр, каждую неделю читаю для детей. Это по средам, с пяти до половины седьмого вечера, и я занимаюсь этим уже три месяца. Можешь спросить подтверждения у Глэдис. То, что мы с тобой столкнулись, было случайностью.

Фил подвинулся вперёд и наклонил голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Дэном, который смотрел куда угодно, только не на него.

— Дэн, я вовсе не плохой парень. Просто так получилось, что мы плохо начали, встретились не в то время не в том месте, но я бы хотел, чтобы мы начали всё заново. — Он вытащил бумажник, достал из него визитную карточку и положил её на стол перед Дэном. — Вот моя контактная информация на случай, если она тебе когда-нибудь понадобится. Теперь, раз я сказал всё, что хотел, я сдержу слово. Ты волен идти, Дэн, если именно этого ты хочешь.

Если говорить начистоту, Фил ожидал, что Дэн уйдёт в ту же минуту, но он не ожидал, что студент на самом деле возьмёт его визитку. Со вздохом он проводил Дэна взглядом из окна кофейни. Он был уверен, что никогда не встретит его снова.

\--

Дэн получил четвёрку за свою работу. Лично он поставил бы себе пять, но раз уж ему помогло закончить работу замечание Фила насчёт шестой сцены первого акта «Макбета», он не посмел возразить. Но всё равно, он бы совершенно точно заслужил отличной оценки за аргументы, которые он привёл насчёт использования Шекспиром скрытой иронии в этой конкретной пьесе.

Он не видел Фила три недели. Наступил апрель, погода в Лондоне то и дело менялась — то было солнечно, а в следующую минуту уже шёл дождь, и причиной, почему Дэн не видел Фила, было то, что он как раз нашёл другую библиотеку, чтобы заниматься в тишине и покое. Это была библиотека его университета, и как он вообще не подумал о том, чтобы пойти туда с самого начала? К тому же его общежитие находилось всего в нескольких минутах, и до него можно было дойти, не покидая территории университета, и от этого Дэн чувствовал себя спокойнее, покидая здание поздно вечером.

Впрочем, вечером вторника Дэн ушёл из библиотеки, когда небо ещё не поменяло свой цвет. Причиной был Пиджей, который организовал вечер игр в квартире, где он жил со своей девушкой, и пригласил Дэна. Он пообещал, что это будет маленькая встреча с друзьями и несколько игр, но будет очень весело, и Дэн не мог отказать Пиджею в просьбе. Он уже давно не видел друга и не мог даже припомнить, когда он последний раз виделся с остальными их друзьями. Прошло слишком много времени, а весёлый вечер казался именно тем, что было нужно Дэну. Поэтому он согласился и со своей тяжёлой сумкой, набитой книгами, пошёл к Пиджею.

Маленькая компания — наверное, главное преуменьшение года. Когда Дэн пришёл в квартиру Пиджея, она уже была набита людьми, державшими разные алкогольные напитки.

— Честное слово, сам не знаю, как так получилось. Я пригласил всего человек десять, а остальные сами пришли, — сказал Пиджей, но по нему не было видно, что он слишком обеспокоен толпой людей, оккупировавших его дом.

Дэн прошёл в спальню Пиджея и его девушки. Он знал, что комната будет пуста, а ему нужно было безопасное место, чтобы скинуть сумку. По дороге он миновал троих людей в коридоре, которые были увлечены глубокомысленной беседой об ослах. Именно в тот момент он подумал, что ему стоило развернуться и уйти. Воздух был спёртым, и казалось, что никто не потрудится открыть окно, и это был совсем не расслабленный вечер игр с друзьями, который предвкушал Дэн.

Он нашёл девушку Пиджея в их спальне — она читала книгу и пожаловалась ему на то, что она устала после долгого дня на работе, но не могла заснуть из-за шума, доносившегося из-за двери. Дэн не мог решить, что лучше: провести время, слушая, как подружка Пиджея болтает о том, о сём и вообще обо всём на свете, или вернуться туда, где была в разгаре вечеринка, со множеством людей и алкоголя — тех вещей, рядом с которыми Дэн ничуть не чувствовал себя комфортно. Ни один из вариантов не казался слишком привлекательным, но в конце концов он решил остановиться на втором. Девушка Пиджея выглядела очень измотанной, с мешками под глазами, накрытая тёплым одеялом. Он не хотел слишком сильно её беспокоить, поэтому воспользовался возможностью покинуть комнату под каким-то дурацким предлогом, как только она приумолкла.

В коридоре пахло потом и дешёвой выпивкой. Было невыносимо жарко. Возможно, Дэну стоило развернуться, взять свою сумку и снова покинуть здание. Но он знал, что там были некоторые его друзья, с которыми он довольно давно не виделся, и он хотел снова их увидеть, поболтать и спросить, как у них дела. Поговорить с ними будет несложно, но вот найти их в переполненной квартире станет тем ещё испытанием.

Сначала он ткнулся на кухню, внимательно осматриваясь, но в то же время держа глаза опущенными, просто на всякий случай. Незнакомые люди пытались вручить ему стаканы со странно пахнущими жидкостями, но он отказывался, и в конце концов он впечатался в чью-то крепкую грудь.

Дэн взвизгнул от неожиданности и отступил назад, он собирался извиниться, когда поднял взгляд. Слова застряли у него в горле. Из всех людей, живущих в Лондоне, перед ним стоял никто иной, как Фил. Снова. И в самом деле, сколько раз нужно столкнуться с одним и тем же человеком в самых разных местах прежде, чем всерьёз счесть, что у тебя может быть сталкер? В этот момент Дэн подумал, что теперь уже его беспокойство о том, что Фил преследует его, может быть вполне обоснованным.

Фил же, с другой стороны, совсем не казался удивлённым. Он улыбнулся и приветственно кивнул, после чего ушёл и оставил Дэна стоять на месте, растерянного и... да, просто растерянного. В том, что здесь находился Фил, не было совершенно никакого смысла. У них не было абсолютно никаких общих друзей, насколько было известно Дэну, так какого же чёрта этот мужчина оказался именно в квартире Пиджея?


	4. Chapter 4

Фил устал. Вчера он вернулся домой от Пиджея в два часа ночи, и теперь очень сильно об этом жалел. Будильник безжалостно вопил, что было уже шесть часов утра, и пора вставать. Он выключил его и перевернулся на другой бок, попутно сбросив с себя одеяло. Было трудно держать глаза открытыми, но он знал, что если вскоре не встанет, то снова заснёт и опоздает на работу.

С тяжёлым вздохом Фил встал с кровати и поплёлся в ванную. Когда он встал под душ и капли холодной воды коснулись его кожи, он вскрикнул, прибавил температуру и потёр руки, чтобы не было гусиной кожи, ожидая, когда из душа польётся вода потеплее. Филу казалось, что он пьянствовал всю ночь напролёт, и даже лившаяся ему на голову вода не помогала обрести ясность мыслей. Но накануне он даже не выпил ни капли спиртного, на него так сильно давил всего лишь стресс от работы. Приглашение от Пиджея на небольшие посиделки и целую ночь игр звучало весело и приятно, но всё переросло в шумную вечеринку, что было полной противоположностью. Как бы Филу ни нравилось проводить там время, оглянувшись назад, он понимал, что лучше бы остался дома. Они с Пиджеем общались с того недавнего дня, как Фил подвёз его домой на своей машине, и они сумели довольно хорошо поладить.

Он приехал на работу вовремя и поздоровался с коллегами. Некоторые в такую рань были бодры и веселы, в то время как другие только что-то бурчали в ответ Филу, когда тот пробормотал «Доброе утро». Луиз принесла ему чашку кофе. Он был из автомата, а не из кофеварки, потому что она сломалась уже как две недели. В любом случае, на вкус он был неплох. Фил поблагодарил девушку, и та ласково похлопала его по голове, после чего ушла на собрание, которое вот-вот должно было начаться.

Кофе не слишком помог Филу проснуться. Сделав несколько глотков, он размял плечи и принялся за дела. Ему очень нравилась новая работа, в самом деле нравилась. Возможность сменить работу с местной радиостанции в Манчестере на настоящую работу на Би-Би-Си была просто удивительной. Его коллеги были славными, с начальником было приятно работать, и ему нравилось то, что он делал, но уровень стресса был огромным. В последнее время Фил всё чаще страдал от головной боли, и почти каждый день он работал сверхурочно. Походы в «Подземелье» по пятницам были единственной формой отдыха, который у него был в последнее время.

Когда он в тот день вернулся домой, шёл дождь. Он забыл с утра взять зонт, поэтому промок до нитки, и настроение у него было скверное. Несколько коллег спрашивали, не хотел был он пропустить с ними стаканчик после работы, но он отказался, потому что всё, чего ему хотелось — это прийти домой, растянуться на диване, посмотреть телевизор и лечь спать.

Пока он шёл от входной двери до ванной, где скинул свою одежду, мелкие капли воды забрызгали весь ковёр. После мокрой одежды горячий душ казался сущим благословением, и кожа отозвалась приятным покалыванием. Вымывшись, он пошёл на кухню и налил себе чашку чая. Было слышно только свист чайника и звуки лондонского городского движения за окном, смешанные с каплями дождя, бьющимися об оконные стёкла. В такие моменты, когда он ждал, пока вскипит чайник, или готовил ужин, когда он убирался или стирал одежду, тогда Фил чувствовал себя одиноким в своей слишком просторной квартире. Ему бы хотелось завести кошку или даже кролика, но в этом доме было запрещено держать домашних животных, да и к тому же у него и так не хватало бы времени, чтобы как следует ухаживать за ними.

Иногда Фил думал о том, чтобы завести настоящие отношения с кем-то, кто был бы больше, чем сабмиссивом, о ком можно было бы заботиться. С тем, с кем он мог бы обниматься по ночам перед тем, как заснуть, и кому мог бы рассказывать дурацкие шутки, к кому он мог бы прийти, когда ему грустно. Но Фил ещё не повстречал такого человека и сомневался, встретит ли когда-либо вообще.

\--

Спустя три дня после вечера игр у Пиджея Дэн получил приглашение ещё на один — на этот раз уже настоящий, где будет около шести человек, закуски и безалкогольные напитки. Дэн согласился прийти, но только потому, что Пиджей был его другом, и он знал, что целью того было заставить Дэна чуть больше социализироваться. Также он знал, что Пиджея переполняла вина за то, что случилось около семи месяцев назад, и это было одной из причин, почему он пытался вовлечь Дэна в наиболее большое, по возможности, количество развлечений с друзьями. Конечно, Дэн думал, что Пиджей считал его настоящим другом, но они никогда не проводили вместе много времени, больше не были так близки, как раньше, если это не было по причине угрызений совести Пиджея.

Дэн уже тысячу раз пытался объяснить Пиджею, что ничего из того, что случилось с ним в прошлом, не было его виной. Он также пытался объяснить самому себе всё это время, что он сам тоже не был виноват, но, как и Пиджей, он сам не верил себе. Теперь это было в прошлом, и ничего нельзя было изменить, и единственное, что мог сделать Дэн сейчас — это смотреть в будущее. И это было легче сказать, чем сделать, когда воспоминания о прошлом всё ещё липли к нему, как блёстки, которые, как бы он ни пытался их стереть, всё больше рассыпались по всему его телу, по всем его поступкам.

На этот раз Пиджей сдержал своё обещание, потому что как только Дэн вошёл в квартиру, то услышал лишь несколько голосов, звучавших из гостиной. Там была девушка Пиджея, пятеро его друзей, которых Дэн мог бы назвать знакомыми… и Фил. Он вёл бурную беседу с парнем по имени Крис и ещё не успел заметить Дэна, поэтому тот быстро ретировался из гостиной в кухню, где Пиджей готовил напитки.

— Что здесь делает Фил? Я уже второй раз вижу его здесь, — спросил он, пытаясь звучать непринуждённо, но он знал, что Пиджей легко мог разглядеть его настоящие эмоции сквозь напускное равнодушие.

— Мы общались уже некоторое время и неплохо поладили. Мне жаль, если его присутствие доставляет тебе неудобство, но он славный малый. Ты всё ещё вправе уйти, если хочешь.

Это было каким-то испытанием, через которое Пиджей решил его провести? Как далеко можно завести Дэна Хауэлла, пока не станет слишком поздно? Если да, то Пиджей был довольно дерьмовым другом.

— Слушай, он и я, мы реально поладили. Он супер творческий человек, и с ним здорово обмениваться идеями. Мне жаль, я действительно должен был подумать насчёт того, приглашать ли его сюда, но уже слишком поздно. Обещаю, что это больше не повторится.

— Ладно, я останусь.

Пиджей улыбнулся на последних словах Дэна, и тот захотел пощёчиной сбить эту улыбку с его лица. Как Пиджей смел улыбаться, когда Дэн был несчастен из-за грядущих нескольких часов его жизни?

\--

Дэн не так уж и плохо провёл время. Он смеялся, ему нравилось проводить время с людьми в спокойной обстановке, но когда бы Фил ни заговаривал с ним, он замолкал и смотрел на кого-нибудь другого. Если кто-то ещё из присутствующих и догадался о его поведении, они ничего об этом не сказали.

Время близилось к полуночи, когда они решили, что пора закругляться. В конце концов, был будний день, и у большинства из них были дела на следующее утро. Девушка Пиджея уже спала на диване, положив голову ему на плечо. Они все помогли убрать игры, и Дэн взял на себя обязанность убрать стаканы — столько, сколько мог унести за один раз — обратно на кухню. Ему не стоило удивляться, когда он услышал за спиной шаги, и обернулся, увидев Фила, который шёл за ним и нёс оставшиеся два стакана и две миски, которые ранее были наполнены Доритос.

Дэн поставил стаканы в посудомоечную машину, один за другим.

— Я буду очень признателен, если ты перестанешь меня преследовать, — процедил он сквозь крепко сжатые зубы.

— Почему ты меня так сильно ненавидишь?

Дэн резко выпрямился и сжал руки в кулаки.

— Ты сейчас вообще серьёзно?

Фил был похож на побитого щенка. Он скрестил руки на груди в защитном жесте. Он смотрел на дверь, как будто хотел убедиться, что они по-прежнему были одни. Из гостиной были слышны тихие голоса.

— Да.

Дэн едва не разбил о кухонную стойку стакан, который держал в руке. Он сделал глубокий вдох и поставил его в посудомойку, а затем повернулся к Филу. Тот был застигнут врасплох яростью, увиденной в глазах Дэна.

— Ты псих ненормальный. Т угрожал посадить меня в клетку, ты не отходишь прочь, когда тебя об этом просят, я встречался с подобными тебе и раньше среди сообщества, и поверь мне, ничем хорошим это не заканчивалось.

На глаза Дэна навернулись слёзы, пока он говорил, знакомое лицо возникло в его памяти, лицо, которое он хотел бы никогда больше не видеть. Его голос становился громче с каждым словом, и он ненавидел то, как он заметно задыхался, пытаясь сглотнуть, но казалось, что что-то застряло у него в горле.

— Ты опасен, ты ведёшь себя как насильник, ты не знаешь, что такое личное пространство, и я никогда больше не хочу видеть твоё лицо!

Пиджей выглянул из-за угла и прочистил горло. И Дэн, и Фил молниеносно повернули к нему головы.

— У вас всё в порядке? — осторожно поинтересовался он.

— Всё хорошо. Я пойду. Попрощайся за меня с остальными, спасибо за вечер, Пиджей.

Дэн прошёл мимо своего друга с дрожащими руками. Он держал голову высоко поднятой и не смел оборачиваться назад. Смотреть только вперёд, не спотыкаться, взять сумку, обуться, ещё пять секунд и ты будешь снаружи, всё будет хорошо.

Темноту, накрывшую город, прорезали лишь несколько уличных фонарей, и это было резким контрастом между яркими огнями кухни Пиджея, и как только Дэн вышел наружу, он сделал глубокий вдох. Он высказал своё мнение, теперь всё было хорошо. Он просто быстро дойдёт до своего общежития, постарается не разбудить соседа по комнате и забудет, что эта ночь вообще была.

Он подскочил на месте, когда почувствовал руку на своём плече, и быстро развернулся, и едва не споткнулся о собственные ноги, если бы его не придержали за локоть.

— Мне очень жаль.

Дэн попытался скинуть его руки с себя, и он пытался не обращать внимания на то, как звучал голос Фила, как он надломился на последнем слоге.

— Клянусь, я не хотел тебе навредить. Я признаю, что совершил ошибку. Ты прав, мне стоило отступить, и мне жаль, что я тебе угрожал. Просто, если честно, я плохо реагирую, когда кто-то другой пытается пристыдить меня за образ жизни. Но я могу пообещать тебе, что никогда никому не наврежу, тем более тебе. Прошу тебя, Дэн, прости меня, мне очень жаль.

Дэн закрыл глаза и отвернулся. Он не хотел смотреть на Фила. Он слышал эти извинения раньше, слышал обещания, которые были нарушены. Когда мужчина наконец замолчал, Дэн посмел посмотреть ему в глаза, первый раз за всё время их знакомства. Он был удивлён, увидев блестевшие в них слёзы, которые превратили его обычно лазурный цвет в цвет штормового моря.

— Держись подальше от моей жизни, Фил. — Он пытался казаться грубым, собрав вместе все остатки уверенности, что оставались в его хрупких костях. Слова произвели немедленный эффект, и Фил сделал не один, а целых два шага назад.

Дэн повернулся и пошёл прочь. Его походка была быстрой и он не смел оглядываться назад. Он пытался прислушаться к шагам, которые могли последовать за ним, но ничего не было. Фил оставался позади, он наконец понял предназначавшееся ему сообщение. Дэн почувствовал, что он снова может дышать полной грудью, когда доминант убрался из его жизни, хорошо, если раз и навсегда.


	5. Chapter 5

Ощущение на запястьях Дэна было знакомым. Холод. Боль. В его груди кипело чувство, что-то внутри него кричало, хотело убежать. С каждым рывком металл наручников лишь глубже врезался в кожу, а боль становилась только сильнее. Затем был смех — знакомый смех, от которого по спине Дэна побежали мурашки, а волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Он хотел закрыть глаза, не хотел смотреть, не хотел видеть, но не мог этого сделать. Лицо, находившееся перед ним, было слишком знакомым, он знал каждую, даже самую крохотную его деталь. Губы растянуты в широкой улыбке, обнажив жемчужно-белые зубы. Это была злобная улыбка. И руки, обследовавшие тело Дэна, они тоже были знакомыми. Они были крупными, грубыми, и никогда не казались нежными, всегда приносили только боль. Он знал, что вскоре придёт боль, и извивался в наручниках, которыми был прикован к стене, холодный камень за его спиной только сильнее врезался в кожу. Боль была повсюду, поглощала его тело целиком и полностью, и он кричал нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, но никто его не слушал. Домой. Он кричал _домой_ снова и снова и снова, но руки не останавливались, боль не прекращалась, наручники вокруг его запястий не исчезали. Пальцы были там, где он их не хотел, и когда они касались его, было больно, они больше не просили разрешения. Он не знал наверняка, сколько дней провёл там, но боль не уменьшалась, а руки не останавливались, а улыбка становилась только шире, когда он кричал _домой_ , кричал так громко, что срывал голос.

Дэн резко вскочил. На его плече была рука, и он попытался стряхнуть её. Всё его тело было в холодном поту, он дрожал, хотя в комнате было жарко.

— Дэн, ты меня слышишь? Всё в порядке, это был просто плохой сон.

Пиджей. Он стоял, опустившись на колени рядом с диваном, на котором заснул Дэн, и всё его лицо выражало беспокойство. Постепенно глаза Дэна привыкли к темноте, и он вспомнил окружающую обстановку, вспомнил, где он находился и почему был там. В его руках оказалось холодное стекло стакана, и он жадно выпил предложенную ему воду. Когда он пришёл в себя после своего ночного кошмара, успокоенный голосом Пиджея, друг сказал ему попробовать снова поспать ещё несколько часов, а потом и сам вернулся в кровать.

Дэн не мог сомкнуть глаз. Он боялся, что видения из его сна вернутся снова. Они случались не так часто — эти его ночные кошмары, но когда всё же приходили, он после них был слишком взволнован и не мог заснуть несколько дней, пока его тело не отключалось само и брало то, чего его лишали.

Часы показывали четыре утра, и Дэн был совершенно бодр, лёжа на диване в гостиной Пиджея. Он знал, что солнце скоро взойдёт, а прогноз погоды предсказал очередной жаркий августовский день.

Вот уже несколько недель Дэн жил в квартире у Пиджея и его девушки, с того времени, как в университете закончился учебный семестр. Он раздумывал над тем, чтобы остаться в общежитии, но потом передумал, решив, что пора наконец найти место, которое он сможет называть домом дольше, чем несколько месяцев. Единственной проблемой было то, что в Лондоне это было сделать тяжеловато. Арендная плата была заоблачной, а квартиры зачастую выглядели хуже хлева для свиней. То на полу были пятна крови, то трубы громко шумели. Он довольно быстро сдался и прекратил поиски своей квартиры. Было невозможно найти квартиру без соседа, и это было его следующей проблемой. Все люди, с которыми он пока что встречался и чьи квартиры смотрел, или были совершеннейшими психами, или ему было очень некомфортно находиться рядом с ними. Время шло, скоро должна была снова начаться учёба, и он знал, что Пиджею и его девушке — как бы сильно они его не любили — его присутствие уже надоело.

Дэн и Пиджей вышли из квартиры в десять утра, Пиджей был прекрасно отдохнувшим, а Дэн после кошмара так и не сомкнул глаз. Он устал и был в скверном настроении. Пиджей помогал найти ему новое жильё, неважно, куда бы он ни шёл, он всегда был со своим другом, чтобы тот чувствовал себя в полной безопасности. Квартира, которую они смотрели сегодня, располагалась в одном из хороших районов Лондона, недалеко от Университетского Колледжа Лондона. Дэн нашёл объявление в сети, фотографии квартиры выглядели многообещающими, и к ней прилагался сосед, который сообщил, что у него осталась пустая комната, и что он был бы рад чьей-нибудь компании. Дэн связался с ним по почте, и он показался славным парнем. В интернете квартира казалась довольно хорошей, и если Дэну повезёт, он вернётся в квартиру Пиджея, имея место, которое сможет назвать своим собственным.

Дэну понравился район. Дорога от дома Пиджея до нужного адреса заняла у них примерно тридцать три минуты. Деревья роняли листья на улицы, и солнце светило, создавая дружелюбную атмосферу. Люди гуляли по тротуарам и заглядывали в витрины милых маленьких магазинчиков или выходили из уютных на вид кофеен. Район был очень приятным, это место Дэн с радостью назвал бы своим домом.

До входа в здание, адрес которого был у Дэна, оставалось несколько шагов. Он собирался нажать на звонок, но его палец замер над кнопкой, когда его глаза заметили имя на табличке рядом с номером дома.

Фил Лестер.

Конечно, нет. Это должно быть плохой шуткой. Это было попросту невозможно.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Пиджей из-за спины Дэна. Он подался вперёд, чтобы посмотреть самому. — Не может быть.

Это было совпадением. В Лондоне должно жить много людей по имени Фил Лестер. Дэн не видел мужчину с апреля, с той судьбоносной ночи, когда он приказал ему отвалить от него. Фил послушался. Видимо, он даже номер телефона сменил, потому что когда на следующий день Пиджей пытался позвонить ему насчёт того, что случилось между ним и Дэном, номер больше не обслуживался.

— Что ты теперь будешь делать? — спросил Пиджей.

Дэн пожал плечами, потому что, если честно, он не имел ни малейшего понятия.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что это он?

— Это полностью зависит от тебя — узнать или нет. Я не заставляю тебя нажимать на этот звонок, если ты не хочешь.

Парень ещё некоторое время глядел на дверной звонок. Его палец продолжал висеть над кнопкой, готовый нажать её. На фотографиях квартира выглядела чудесной, и возможно, на самом деле там жил не тот самый Фил Лестер, которого он благополучно избегал последние несколько месяцев своей жизни. В голове у Дэна одновременно вились слишком много мыслей, и прежде, чем он сам осознал это, он позвонил в дверь. На секунду ему захотелось развернуться и убежать, но прямо за ним стоял Пиджей, и если честно, было самое время собрать яйца в кулак и перестать убегать от всех возможных угроз в его…

Дэн так и не смог закончить мысль, потому что дверь открылась и перед ним предстал мужчина с бледной кожей и чёрными волосами, и Дэн оказался лицом к лицу с Филом Лестером и его дурацкими прекрасными голубыми глазами, он даже разинул рот, словно удивлённо смотрел на своих друзей.

— Мы пришли, чтобы взглянуть на твою квартиру, — сказал Пиджей из-за спины Дэна после того, как оба парня молча смотрели друг на друга. — Так что пока Дэн не передумал, может, пригласишь нас внутрь?

Дэн был готов сорваться с места, но Фил кивнул и открыл дверь шире, и вместо того, чтобы сменить направление, Дэн сделал несколько шагов внутрь. Фил провёл их по нескольким лестничным пролётам, пока не остановился перед дверью, ведущей в его квартиру. Никто не проронил ни слова, только Пиджей тихо присвистнул, войдя вслед за Дэном.

Казалось, что Фил быстро отошёл от первоначального шока. Он провёл друзей по квартире, рассказал им всё в деталях, а по окончанию экскурсии предложил им чай или кофе. Дэн хотел отказаться, но Пиджей радостно согласился, поэтому они оказались на чёрном диване в довольно симпатичной гостиной с камином. К своему удивлению Дэн обнаружил, что ему понравилась каждая деталь, которую Фил вложил в это место, и все те задротские штучки, которые были повсюду. В белом книжном шкафу были коробки с DVD с сериалами, которые нравились самому Дэну, и у самой квартиры была уютная атмосфера.

— Что ты думаешь? — тихо спросил Пиджей.

Фил был на кухне, готовил напитки, а Дэн не вымолвил ни слова с того момента, как увидел его, и теперь была первая возможность наконец поговорить.

— Честно говоря, я не уверен.

— Это хорошее место.

— Вот именно, оно просто прекрасное.

— Но?

— Но я на самом деле не уверен, что готов разделить дом с доминантом.

— Я спрошу тебя сейчас и хочу, чтобы ты дал мне честный ответ, — прошептал Пиджей, и Дэну пришлось пригнуться ближе, чтобы разобрать слова своего друга. — Если бы ты никогда не встречал Фила до сегодняшнего дня, что бы ты подумал об этом месте?

Дэн прикусил нижнюю губу, размышляя над тем, что спросил у него Пиджей. Дэн знал, кем был Фил, знал, чем тот любил заниматься в свободное время, но что, если бы он не знал? Фил оставался абсолютно профессиональным, показывая им дом, и он не старался волноваться о том, что Дэн ничего не говорил. Он был дружелюбным и у него был хороший вкус в кино, сериалах и музыке, судя только по гостиной. Если бы Дэн не знал, что Фил был доминантом, тем, кому нравится заковывать других людей в цепи и контролировать их…

— Я бы с радостью въехал.

Они не смогли закончить разговор, потому что Фил вошёл в комнату, держа в руках напитки. Он сел на стул, стоявший напротив дивана, и сделал глоток из своей дымящейся кружки. Его глаза не переставали глядеть на Дэна, отчего парень неловко ёрзал на месте.

— Что думаете об этом месте?

— Квартира очень красивая, — подал голос Пиджей, когда Дэн не смог ответить на вопрос, увлечённо помешивая в кружке ложечкой.

— Но я полагаю, мне придётся искать другого соседа?

Дэн неловко пожал плечами.

— У тебя прекрасная квартира. — Он избежал вопроса. Квартира действительно была отличной. Ему нравилась архитектура, лестницы внутри квартиры, маленькая комнатка, спрятанная наверху, современная кухня, отличное расположение квартиры недалеко от университета.

Фил поставил кружку на кофейный столик и подался вперёд, упираясь локтями в колени и сложив ладони вместе.

— Послушай, Дэн, я не собираюсь тебе лгать. Я слышал, что ты ответил на вопрос Пиджея. — Дэн опустил голову и выругался, кровь прилила к его щекам, окрасив их в розовый цвет. — Всё, чего я ищу — это человек, с которым можно жить вместе, чтобы не чувствовать себя постоянно одиноким, просто чтобы из-за его присутствия это место казалось обитаемым. Я не прошу тебя быть моим другом, и если ты не хочешь, то не должен вообще разговаривать со мной, но я очень хочу, чтобы ты въехал ко мне. Я не хочу быть причиной твоего дискомфорта в собственном доме, и я бы хотел, чтобы мы установили правила. Я и шагу не ступлю в твою комнату, пока ты не разрешишь мне этого. Если тебе нужно пространство, всё, что тебе понадобится — это сказать. Я уже несколько месяцев искал сожителя, и пока что я не нашёл нужного человека. Но если бы ты дал мне второй шанс, я верю, что мы можем стать хорошими соседями друг для друга.

Сердце Дэна громко билось в его груди, а во рту пересохло. Когда Фил говорил эти слова, он казался искренним, но мог ли Дэн на самом деле сделать это? Мог ли он действительно съехаться с доминантом после всего, что случилось? Если бы Дэн не знал Фила, а только видел его квартиру, он бы подумал, что они точно хорошо поладят.

— Я могу подумать над этим? — его голос был слабым, и он ненавидел себя за это.

Казалось, что лицо Фила расслабилось на вопросе.

— У тебя есть сколько угодно времени, чтобы решить.

Вскоре Дэн и Пиджей ушли из дома Фила, и у обоих в телефоне был сохранён его новый номер. Они провели вместе весь остаток дня. Они пообедали в одном из причудливых маленьких ресторанчиков неподалёку от квартиры Фила, а во второй половине дня они отправились в Лондонский зоопарк, потому что им было больше нечем заняться. Девушка Пиджея работала в ночную смену, поэтому парни поиграли в видеоигры, но как только солнце зашло и небо окрасилось в лиловый цвет, плотину прорвало. Дэн вот-вот побил бы Пиджея в Марио Карт, когда его накрыло и слёзы потекли вниз.

Он чувствовал себя младенцем, бесполезным и плачущим из-за ерунды. Пиджей крепко обнимал его во время первого приступа слёз. Дэн хотел поговорить, но было слишком сложно выдавить слова, и вместо этого снова зашёлся рваными рыданиями на плече у друга. Он чувствовал, как пальцы успокаивающе гладили его по волосам, чувствовал покачивания, и ему хотелось, чтобы мама была рядом, прижала к себе и сказала, что всё снова будет хорошо.

— Что случилось, Дэн? Что происходит? — осторожно спросил Пиджей, как только Дэн снова смог отдышаться. Его глаза опухли и он шмыгал носом. Он всё ещё прижимался лицом к плечу Пиджея, а пальцы его друга всё ещё ласково двигались в его волосах.

— Я жалок, — произнёс он сквозь всхлипы и зажмурил глаза, пытаясь подавить новую волну слёз, готовую захлестнуть его. — Я жалок, прошло уже несколько месяцев и я должен был уже всё пережить. Я должен был жить своей жизнью без проблем и не думать о его дурацком лице и дурацкими вещах, которые он со мной делал, но я по-прежнему просыпаюсь в страхе и не могу жить так, как хочу, и меня это замучило. — Слова вырвались из его рта беспорядочной массой.

Пиджей снова утихомирил его, когда новая волна слёз застелила его глаза, и вместо со словами тело Дэна сотрясли рыдания.

— Ты не жалок, Дэн, и ты не измучен. Ты напуган, и это можно понять, потому что тот, кому ты доверял, делал с тобой то, что не должно случаться ни с кем.

— Но я должен был пережить это, прошло уже несколько месяцев, — захныкал Дэн.

— Дэн, в мире нет такого закона, который сказал бы, когда ты должен пережить своё прошлое. прошло всего несколько месяцев, а тебе уже намного лучше, чем в самом начале. Ты снова выходишь на улицу, пытаешься социализироваться, ты снова делаешь успехи в университете. Тебе нужно излечиться в собственном ритме, и неважно, займёт ли это неделю или десять лет. Что важно — так это то, что в данный момент ты чувствуешь себя невредимым, и что ты знаешь — есть люди, которые всегда будут на твоей стороне, что бы не случилось. Никто не заставит тебя пережить то, что случилось, до того, как ты будешь к этому готов.

Они оставались в этом положении ещё несколько минут, пока Дэн окончательно не успокоился. Пиджей налил ему горячую ванну, и прежде, чем он увёл друга в ванную, он не смог удержаться от вопроса:

— Что послужило причиной всем твоим эмоциям?

Дэн сонными глазами посмотрел на него, и Пиджей не сомневался, что он уснёт в тёплой ванне. У него от сонливости уже заплетался язык.

— Мне понравилась квартира Фила, и судя по его полкам, он смотрит много аниме и сериалов, которые мне нравятся. Я бы хотел жить там и мне кажется, мне бы понравилось в его компании, но я не думаю, что я достаточно смел для того, чтобы съехаться с ним.

Пиджей сжал плечо друга.

— Прими ванну и ложись спать. У тебя и так была тяжёлая ночь. А завтра утром мы пойдём позавтракаем в то место, которое тебе так нравится, и решим, что делать, хорошо?

Дэн только кивнул. На следующий день он отправил Филу сообщение, набранное дрожащими пальцами.

Кому: Фил Лестер  
Твоё предложение ещё в силе?  
13.08.2015


	6. Chapter 6

Дэн въехал во вторник, за неделю до начала своего второго года обучения в университете. Он приходил вместе с Пиджеем в квартиру Фила — их квартиру — ещё три раза до переезда. Теперь он сидел на сером ковре в своей комнате, окружённый коробками, сам по себе. Кровать уже стояла на месте, как и письменный стол, шкаф и старое пианино, которое уже было в комнате. Помимо этого, он глядел на голые стены и коробки, заполненные одеждой и прочими вещами.

Пиджей ушёл час назад. Дэн чувствовал, что каждая мышца в его теле болела. Таскать всё наверх было тяжело. Фил помог им, но он сдержал слово и отказался сделать даже шаг внутрь комнаты Дэна, поставив все коробки перед дверью.

Из кухни доносился звон тарелок и стук открывающихся и закрывающихся шкафчиков. Фил предложил приготовить ужин, пока Дэн разбирает вещи. Дэн предположил, что это милый и дружелюбный приветственный жест, но он не оценил его. На самом деле он пытался отговорить своего нового соседа. Впрочем, Фил не хотел ничего слышать на этот счёт. Он был непреклонен, и из-за его настойчивости Дэну стало ещё более некомфортно, чем было до этого, в одной квартире с этим незнакомым мужчиной. Он знал, что существуют наркотики, не имеющие вкуса, которые Фил с лёгкостью мог бы подмешать в его еду. Он не смог бы их увидеть, почувствовать на запах или на вкус, но они будут там, и они завладеют его телом, но сохранят разум ясным. Он уже имел дело с таким видом наркотиков, и это было причиной того, почему он всегда заказывал непочатые бутылки, когда приходил в рестораны. Он никогда нигде не заказывал еду, если был один, и обедал где-то ещё только в компании Пиджея, чтобы убедиться, что он был в безопасности. Но Пиджея больше не было поблизости, и ужин Дэна был в руках другого человека, и возможно, это была ужасная идея — переехать к Филу.

Его движения были медленными и механическими, когда Дэн начал открывать коробки и раскладывать одежду в шкаф. Он только отделил рубашки от джинсов и свитеров и раскидал их в разные углы шкафа, положив сверху носки и нижнее бельё.

Тихий стук по дверному косяку выбил Дэна из его мыслей, и он обернулся. Фил стоял там, всё ещё за пределами комнаты Дэна, как он и обещал.

— Ужин готов.

\---

По телевизору шёл документальный фильм про Антарктику, голос рассказчика, вещавшего о живущих там животных, был единственным в комнате. Иногда он прерывался скрежетом столовых приборов о тарелки. Никто из парней в комнате не слушал его.

Дэн съел от силы четыре вилки еды. Не то, чтобы ему не нравилось — вообще-то, приготовленная Филом еда на вид и на запах была восхитительной — но он не мог заставить себя есть. Он слишком отчётливо помнил, каково это — когда наркотик, подмешанный в его напиток, наконец начал действовать. Как его движения замедлялись против его воли, а слова становились невнятными, но разум был ясен, словно он был заперт внутри своего собственного тела без шанса побороться с руками на своих плечах, на бёдрах, с руками, тянувшими его вниз по лестнице...

— Тебе не нравится?

Дэн встрепенулся и поднял взгляд от тарелки, он слишком потерялся в своих мыслях. Вилка выпала из его руки, и звук громко отозвался по всей комнате. Фил казался уязвлённым из-за того, что его еду отвергли, и Дэн немедленно почувствовал себя виноватым. В конце концов, Фил просто пытался проявить гостеприимство, а он разрушил первый же вечер совместной жизни с ним.

— Нет, всё здорово. — Он попытался выйти из ситуации, но запнулся, торопливо выпаливая слова.

— Ты не обязан лгать, Дэн. Ты едва коснулся еды на тарелке. — Разочарование в голоса Фила было столь явным, что Дэн почувствовал себя последним мерзавцем. Он снова взял вилку и ещё немного поковырял рис на своей тарелке. — Не то, чтобы мне не нравилось.

— Тогда что не так?

Дэн замер и поднял глаза, почти встретившись взглядом с Филом — но только почти. Пока что Фил был только мил с ним. Он держал обещание не делать ни шагу внутрь его комнаты, и он даже нашёл время, чтобы приготовить ужин для них обоих, а ни одна из этих двух вещей от него не требовалась. Меньшее, что мог сделать Дэн — это быть с ним честным.

— Мне раньше подсыпал наркотики доминант.

Фил подавился рисом, который пытался проглотить, и начал неистово кашлять. Он ударил в грудь кулаком, а лицо его покраснело. Дэн беспокойно наблюдал за ситуацией, не зная толком, что делать. Только после того, как Фил осушил половину своего стакана воды, он наконец перестал кашлять.

— Мать твою, Дэн, ты серьёзно?

— С чего бы мне шутить о таких вещах?

Фил казался совершенно шокированным. Его глаза метались от еды на столе к лицу Дэна и обратно несколько раз. 

— Полагаю, это был не намеренный приём наркотиков во время БДСМ-сеанса?

— Нет.

Доминант откинулся на спинку стула, провёл рукой по лицу и запустил в волосы, превратив свою чёрную чёлку в беспорядочный зачёс, больше похожий на воронье гнездо. Он закрыл глаза и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, чтобы снова взять себя в руки.

— Мне очень жаль это слышать.

— Это не твоя вина.

— Мне всё равно очень жаль, что это случилось с тобой. И я понимаю, почему ты не хочешь сейчас есть свой ужин, но я даю тебе слово, что ничего туда не подмешивал.

Дэн мрачно смотрел на тарелку перед собой. Фил казался искренне шокированным признанием, и Дэн вроде как поверил ему, когда он произнёс эти слова, но он всё ещё помнил того самого Фила, который несколько месяцев назад угрожал преподать ему урок, помнил его сторону как доминанта, которую он так хорошо прятал последние несколько недель. Он ни в коем случае не мог съесть эту еду.

— Как насчёт выкинуть это и заказать пиццу?

Предложение было неожиданным. В голосе Фила было ни следа гнева или разочарования, а только лишь понимание ситуации, и всё то напряжение, которое нарастало в теле Дэна в последние минуты, начало неспешно спадать. Но он всё равно отрицательно покачал головой.

— Я не могу есть доставленную еду.

— Тогда мы сами сделаем пиццу.

— Ты хочешь приготовить пиццу сам?

Фил пожал плечами, словно это было плёвым делом. 

— Одному из нас просто придётся по-быстрому сгонять в магазин за ингредиентами. Я уже готовил её раньше несколько раз, это не так уж и сложно, если честно.

Уголки рта Дэна невольно приподнялись.

— Я даже тост могу спалить, это идеальный рецепт катастрофы.

\---

В конце концов по магазинам пошёл Дэн, пока Фил разбирался с ужином, радостно понимая, что остатков ему хватит ещё как минимум на два дня. Когда Дэн вернулся с тяжёлым пакетом, от стряпни Фила не осталось и следа, только сам он ждал его на кухне в фартуке, повязанном на талии.

Дэн не назвал бы кухню слишком просторной, и он не был в восторге от того, чтобы находиться вместе с Филом в ограниченном пространстве. Он следил за каждым движением своего нового соседа и всегда старался стоять ближе к двери. Прямо за окном кухни была лестница, которая могла бы стать альтернативным путём отхода, но в экстренных случаях Дэн предпочитал двери окнам. Если Фил и знал о его тактике сохранять дистанцию и держаться поближе к выходу, то не подал вида. В один момент они оба потянулись к сыру, и Дэн отдёрнулся, когда кончики пальцев Фила случайно коснулись его костяшек. Фил поспешно извинился и быстро сменил тему, заполнив воцарившееся между ними молчание бестолковой болтовнёй, в которую Дэн быстро втянулся.

Когда пицца была в духовке, они решили посмотреть кино. Дэн снова занял место на диване поближе к двери. Он сидел напряжённо, не смея расслабиться или даже повернуться, в то время как Фил расслабленно лежал на чёрном диване, задрав ноги и положив голову на подушку.

Вытащив из духовки готовую пиццу, они решили съесть её на диване и досмотреть фильм. Лишь иногда они переговаривались приглушёнными голосами.

В конце фильма, когда по экрану пошли титры, Дэн почти почувствовал себя расслабленным. Его живот был приятно полон, а кости устали после дня, проведённого за тасканием тяжёлых коробок.

— Могу я спросить тебя кое о чём? — тихий голос Фила нарушил приятную тишину.

Дэн одобрительно хмыкнул.

— Я не собираюсь спрашивать тебя о деталях твоего отравления, — от этих слов комфорт Дэна развеялся в воздухе, — потому что это личное и вообще не моё дело до тех пор, пока ты сам не решишь рассказать мне об этом. Но я хочу знать твои границы в том, что касается еды, чтобы я мог к ним приспособиться и знать, что нормально, а что нет. — Фил выгнул шею, чтобы смотреть на Дэна со своего текущего положения сверху вниз любопытным взглядом голубых глаз. — Я был честен, когда говорил, что хочу, чтобы тебе было комфортно.

Дэн теребил подол футболки, не смея посмотреть на Фила.

— Не считая Пиджея, я не беру еду у других людей, и за исключением тех раз, когда я вместе с Пиджеем, я не ем в ресторанах или ещё где. Я могу пить только из бутылок, которые ещё запечатаны, в присутствии других.

— Значит, нам нужно купить тебе бутылки. С Пиджеем ты чувствуешь себя в безопасности, так ведь?

Дэн беспомощно пожал плечами.

— Он единственный, с кем я могу почувствовать себя хотя бы немного защищённым.

Титры фильма подошли к концу и DVD вернулся к главному меню, но ни один из них не выключал телевизор. Они просто сидели молча, с каждой секундой Дэну становилось всё более некомфортно, а Фил, казалось, был глубоко погружён в свои мысли.

— Знаешь, я искренне переживаю из-за того, как вёл себя при нашей первой встрече. А услышав о том, как доминант однажды тобой воспользовался, я стал переживать ещё больше, и я полностью понимаю твоё недоверие.

Ты и половины не знаешь, с горечью подумал Дэн, но не стал произносить это вслух. Фил знал всё, что ему было нужно знать, больше ничего не могло быть ему интересно. Поэтому он извинился и сказал, что пойдёт спать, заявив, что устал таскать коробки весь день, чтобы у него появилась возможность покинуть комнату.

\---

Цифры на будильнике показывали одиннадцать часов вечера, а Дэн ещё не спал. Он устал, но не смел закрыть глаза. На двери не было замка, который он мог бы закрыть. Он туго завернулся в одеяло, а жаркая августовская ночь отнюдь не добавляла ему удобства. Его взгляд был прикован к ручке двери, он ждал, что она опустится, что свет из коридора затопит комнату, что Фил нарушит своё слово и зайдёт внутрь. От каждого звука, доносившегося из-за двери, к которой прислонялось изголовье его кровати, его мышцы напрягались, а дыхание сбивалось. Фил весь день был слишком хорошим, чтобы это было правдой, и осталось недолго, пока его маска не упадёт и Дэн увидит его настоящего.

Он поёжился от мысли о том, что этот мужчина может прятать в своём огромном шкафу, заглянуть в который у Дэна ещё не было шанса. Наручники. Плётки. Кляпы. Повязки на глаза. Все те вещи, которые Дэн не хотел больше никогда видеть. Он не мог спать, не смел закрыть глаза. Если бы он их закрыл, то стал бы очень уязвимым.

Из-за стены донёсся ещё один звук. Палец Дэна находился над кнопкой вызова его телефона. На всякий случай номер Пиджея уже был на экране. Всё его тело дрожало, зубы стучали, и он не мог остановиться. Он знал, что чудовища никогда не спят, и он тоже не будет этой ночью — просто чтобы обезопасить себя.


	7. Chapter 7

Филу было слишком хорошо известно, как выглядит человек, который не спал несколько дней, и Дэн Хауэлл подходил по всем признакам. Под его глазами явно виднелись огромные мешки тёмно-синего цвета. Он пил слишком много кофе и у него были проблемы с координацией. Он не мог ни на чём сконцентрироваться дольше нескольких минут. Он то и дело зевал, у него часто закрывались глаза, а голова свисала набок, но спустя несколько секунд он снова вскакивал и открывал глаза, словно это не он только что едва не заснул. Была пятница, с переезда Дэна прошло три дня, и Фил подозревал, что парень, судя по его виду, за всё это время проспал не больше восьми часов. Он высказал своё беспокойство по телефону Пиджею, но друг Дэна тоже понятия не имел, что делать в подобной ситуации. Всё, что знали они оба — это то, что Дэн не спал, и Фил подозревал, что это было по его вине.

Он не был глупцом. Фил замечал, что Дэн держался на расстоянии, уклонялся от случайных касаний, всегда держался ближе к двери, постоянно следил за тем, чтобы Фил не находился между ним и единственным выходом из комнаты. Он никогда не смотрел ему в глаза, даже во время их редких разговоров, его взгляд всегда останавливался на лбу или на носу. Пиджей уже сказал ему однажды, что у Дэна был плохой опыт с доминантами в прошлом, а проскользнувшее однажды признание Дэна о наркотиках только ещё сильнее убедило Фила в том, что ситуация была намного серьёзнее, чем он думал поначалу, но он всё равно не мог понять поведение Дэна, когда они были вместе. Непохоже было, что между ними была какая-либо динамика. Когда они были рядом друг с другом, они не были доминантом и сабмиссивом, они были просто двумя парнями, живущими вместе в одной квартире. Как бы то ни было, казалось, что Дэну это было сложно осознать.

Фил стоял перед шкафом, раздумывая, что надеть сегодня в «Подземелье». Он слышал, как из-за стены доносились звуки игры на пианино, и не мог сдержать улыбку. Конечно, его сосед был не слишком разговорчивым, и он не так часто его видел, но знать, что под одной крышей с ним находился по крайней мере ещё один человек, было уже приятно.

Готовый к выходу, Фил тихо постучал в дверь Дэна. Тихие звуки пианино прекратились, и едва слышный голос изнутри сказал ему открыть дверь.

Дэн сгорбился над старым коричневым пианино, его пальцы ещё лежали на клавишах. Комната слабо освещалась остатками солнечного света от горячего позднего августовского солнца.

— Я просто хотел сказать, что ухожу на вечер. Не знаю, когда вернусь, но наверное, поздно. Ты будешь в порядке сам по себе?

Дэн кивнул.

— Мне, знаешь ли, двадцать один год. Уверен, что со мной всё будет хорошо несколько часов.

Фил сделал вид, что не услышал облегчения в его словах.

\--

Дэн услышал, как во входной двери поворачивается ключ — знак того, что он наконец-то остался один на несколько часов, и его плечи опали от облегчения. Он не тратил зря ни секунды, а быстро скинул джинсы и футболку, переоделся в пижаму и забрался под мягкое одеяло. Его глаза уже закрывались, он поставил будильник на четыре часа вперёд и понадеялся, что Фил не вернётся к тому времени.

\--

Фил вернулся домой в три часа ночи, усталый, измотанный и не слишком довольный. Многие сабмиссивы просили его о сессии, но он отказал им всем, извиняясь и объясняя, что он был не в лучшем настроении и мог не дать им того, чего они заслуживали. Он не знал, что с ним было не так, но он чувствовал себя истощённым, и обычно он заряжался энергией в клубе, но по некоторым причинам сегодня это казалось неправильным.

И вот он пришёл домой, и первый раз за долгое время на его коже был только его собственный пот. Коридор был тёмным, но в щели под дверью Дэна Фил разглядел свет. Он решил сообщить Дэну о том, что он вернулся, и тихо постучал в дверь, но не получил ответа.

— Дэн? — нерешительно спросил он, его пальцы уже лежали на ручке двери. Так и не получив ответа, он очень осторожно нажал на неё и медленно открыл дверь. Яркий свет в комнате больно ударил по глазам на контрасте с темнотой коридора.

С того места, где он стоял, Фил сразу же увидел Дэна, лежащего в постели, завернувшегося в одеяло и с растрёпанными волосами, торчащими во всех направлениях. Фил не смог сдержать улыбку на губах от открывшегося перед ним вида. Его сосед по квартире крепко спал.

На мгновение Филу захотелось выключить свет, но затем он передумал. Если бы он это сделал, Дэн узнает, что он заглядывал в его комнату по крайней мере один раз, пока тот спал, и ему не казалось, что это увеличило бы продолжительность сна парня. Вместо этого он тихо закрыл дверь снова и ушёл в гостиную, чтобы посмотреть телевизор перед сном — он боялся разбудить Дэна, поэтому и не использовал телевизор в своей комнате.

\--

— Теперь я живу с доминантом.

Сидевшая перед ним женщина — психотерапевт Дэна — удивлённо подняла взгляд от своих записей, её идеально выщипанные брови поднялись с любопытством.

— Честно говоря, я такого не предвидела.

Дэн пожал плечами и нервно поёрзал на диване. Был понедельник, первый день его третьего семестра в университете, а также день встречи с психологом, мисс Нарусэ.

— С каких пор ты живёшь с ним?

— С прошлого вторника.

— Из-за этого тебе пришлось отменить нашу встречу в среду?

— Я был занят распаковкой вещей и книг и пытался держать себя в руках.

Мисс Нарусэ начала что-то писать в своих бумагах.

— Не является ли твоя жизнь с доминантом причиной мешков у тебя под глазами? — Она коснулась кончиком ручки своего лица под левым глазом, чтобы сделать акцент на словах. Дэн опустил голову, не желая признаваться. Когда она поняла, что он не ответит на её вопрос, то попробовала по-другому. — Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне, как попал в такую ситуацию.

— Ну, Фил…

— Стой, стой, стой! — Мисс Нарусэ остановила Дэна, и это был один из очень немногих разов за все те месяцы, что он посещал её, когда она его перебивала. — Фил — это тот самый Фил, доминант из «Подземелья» несколько месяцев назад? — Когда её клиент кивнул, она отложила свой блокнот на кофейный столик по правую руку от себя, и подалась вперёд. — Теперь я искренне заинтригована. Как это произошло?

После того, как Дэн, наконец, закончил объяснять всё, что произошло, мисс Нарусэ задумчиво посмотрела на него.

— На минутку я перестану быть твоим психологом, а вместо этого побуду человеком, который искренне беспокоится за тебя. Из того, что ты только что рассказал мне о нём, Фил кажется хорошим человеком, который очень сильно старается сделать так, чтобы тебе было комфортно рядом с ним. Я могу понять твою нерешительность относительно него, но мне кажется, что тебе стоит дать ему шанс. Узнай его поближе, говори с ним больше. Проведите ночь за просмотром фильмов или чем-то вроде того. Пиджей знает, где ты живёшь, и ты также можешь оставить мне свой новый адрес. Я не говорю, что ты должен доверять Филу, в конце концов, ты не слишком хорошо его знаешь, но попробуй узнать его получше. Я действительно считаю, что тебе это пойдёт на пользу.

\--

Фил загружал посуду в посудомойку, напевая песню, которая целый день вертелась у него в голове. На часах было восемь вечера, и они с Дэном только что поужинали. Это был первый день парня в университете, и, глядя на то, как он работал над своим расписанием на семестр, Фил заскучал по университетским годам, когда всё было не так сложно, и единственным, что имело значение в его жизни, была сдача экзаменов на хорошие оценки.

Когда Фил закончил с тарелками, он вернулся в гостиную, где Дэн сидел на диване, на месте, которое было ближе всех к двери, и которое сразу же стало его собственным; он нехотя листал книгу.

— Есть планы на вечер? — спросил Фил.

Дэн отрицательно покачал головой.

— Мне совершенно нечем заняться, а что?

— Не знаю, я просто подумал, что очень хотел бы поиграть в карты или в настольную игру. Знаешь, бывает такое случайное чувство, когда тебе внезапно хочется чем-то заняться совершенно без причины? Я как раз это самое сейчас испытываю к традиционным играм.

Дэн закрыл книгу после того, как отметил страницу, загнув уголок.

— Давай поиграем. Где у тебя лежат игры? — Он встал с дивана и вопросительно посмотрел на Фила. Старший уже заметил, что Дэн всегда быстро адаптировался к его желаниям, приносил ему то, о чём Фил даже не просил.

— Наверху, в свободной комнате, в шкафу лежат несколько штук. Просто выбери ту, в которую хочешь поиграть. А я пока сделаю себе что-нибудь попить. Не хочешь тоже что-нибудь?

— Яблочный сок, пожалуйста. — С этими словами Дэн вылетел прочь из комнаты, мимо Фила, и поспешил наверх, а Фил снова направился на кухню, где взял бутылку пива для себя и яблочный сок для Дэна. После первого вечера их совместного проживания Фил озаботился тем, чтобы в кухонных шкафах был запас разнообразного сока в бутылках, чтобы Дэн мог выбрать, раз уж парень отказывался брать в рот то, чего мог касаться Фил — или отравить это — без его ведома. Это немного раздражало, но у Фила не было другого выбора, кроме как уважать желания Дэна в такой ситуации.

Держа в руках две бутылки, он вернулся в гостиную, где Дэн уже разложил несколько коробок с разными играми.

— Надеюсь, ты готов проиграть, — улыбнулся Фил, садясь за стол, а Дэн лишь посмотрел на него с вызовом.

— Размечтался, Лестер!

Потребовалось слишком много партий, чтобы Фил понял, что Дэн нарочно позволяет ему выигрывать. Что в карточные игры, что в настольные — Фил поначалу думал, что у него счастливая полоса, но после того, как он выиграл пятую кряду партию в шахматы, когда Дэн с лёгкостью мог предотвратить шах и мат, он заметил, что что-то идёт не так, как должно.

Разговор между ними не заладился, а Дэн нервно пожёвывал нижнюю губу, когда они расставляли фигуры для шестой партии. Пока что они мало разговаривали, разве что о погоде, каких-то обыденных вещах и Хэллоуине, до которого оставалось два месяца. Выяснилось, что Дэн не был таким уж большим фанатом Хэллоуина, на самом деле он его вообще презирал. Фил спрашивал его об этом, но Дэн заявил, что это из-за плохого опыта в прошлом. Доминант не мог перестать думать о том, что у Дэна его было предостаточно.

На шестой партии Фил обращал пристальное внимание на каждое движение Дэна. Он обращал внимание на то, как взгляд Дэна летал по доске и как его рука двигалась в одном направлении, но потом он решал сделать другой ход. Было очевидно, что он знал, что делает, что он полностью осознавал каждое своё решение. Именно поэтому, когда Фил поставил ферзя на E4, то полечил подтверждение тому, что Дэн поддавался. У него было два способа взять ферзя Фила — пойти конём на F6 или слоном на C7. Фил внимательно наблюдал за тем, как глаза Дэна быстро оглядели доску и на секунду дольше задержались на белом ферзе. Вместо того, чтобы выбрать один из двух способов избавиться от ферзя Фила — важнейшей фигуры в игре — Дэн взял второго слона, который мог перемещаться лишь по белым клеткам, и передвинул его с F8 на H6.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь сделать именно этот ход? — непринуждённо спросил Фил. — Потому что и ты, и я знаем, что оба твоих коня и другой слон находятся в идеальном положении, чтобы избавиться от моего ферзя.

Дэн, чей слон был в миллиметре от чёрного квадрата клетки H8, отвёл руку с чёрной фигурой обратно к F8 и поставил её на прежнее место.

— Я не заметил. — Это был скорее вопрос, нежели ответ.

— Это чушь собачья, и мы оба это знаем. Если честно, у меня должны были появиться подозрения после того, как я выиграл в УНО три партии подряд. У меня всегда было плохо с играми. Зачем ты нарочно позволяешь мне выигрывать?

Для Фила это было словно глядеть на улитку, прячущуюся в раковину. Сначала два глаза-антенны исчезают в мягком теле, а затем оно целиком быстро втягивается в безопасную, твёрдую раковину. Плечи Дэна были подняты и чуть выставлены вперёд, словно он пытался защитить свою грудную клетку, втянув её ещё дальше в тело. Его голова была опущена, а глаза не отрывались от шахматной доски.

— Слушай, Дэн, я не злюсь на тебя или что-то в этом роде. Я не знаю, зачем ты нарочно проигрываешь раз за разом, но хочу, чтобы ты это прекратил. Это неинтересно — играть против того, кто даже не пытается. Когда я с кем-то играю, то хочу, чтобы он был со мной на равных, а не подчинялся. Так что давай прекратим эту игру прямо сейчас и начнём заново, и тогда уже ты покажешь мне всё, на что способен.

Фил заметил двусмысленность в своих словах только когда уже лежал в кровати поздно ночью, и задумался, понял ли её Дэн. Они начали партию заново, и в седьмой раз Фил проиграл в считанные минуты. И в восьмой раз. И в девятый. И Фил задумался, почему такой умный парень как Дэн, который мог обыграть его в шахматы за несколько ходов, притворялся дураком. Он больше не задумывался об умышленных проигрышах своего соседа и списал их все на ещё один плохой опыт в прошлом, как Хэллоуин, о котором Дэн упомянул вскользь. Или тот, что с наркотиками, про который Дэн рассказывал. И Фил не мог перестать спрашивать себя, были ли все эти случаи связаны друг с другом. Всё, что он знал наверняка — это то, что он уже шесть дней жил вместе с Дэном, робким и повреждённым молодым человеком с карими глазами, полными скуки, но внутри которых ещё таилась искра, которую Фил точно мог найти, если бы Дэн просто заглянул ему в глаза. Дэн Хауэлл был загадкой, и Фил поклялся самому себе, что разгадает этого парня.


	8. Chapter 8

Дэн снова вернулся в университет, и вместе с этим получил великолепную возможность прятаться в своей комнате по вечерам, когда Фил приходил с работы, ведь теперь у него был фальшивый предлог, что ему нужно учиться, и это было совершенно нелепо, учитывая то, что пошла всего вторая неделя учёбы. Ему это было известно, да и Филу, скорее всего, тоже, принимая во внимание то, что он увидел Дэна насквозь, когда тот пытался изобразить из себя неумелого игрока в любую игру. Возможно, Дэн стал избегать Фила ещё сильнее после того вечера, потому что, говоря по правде, ему было стыдно из-за того, что тот прознал про его намеренные проигрыши, а он не горел желанием рассказывать Филу, зачем он делал то, что делал.

Дэн знавал людей, которые ненавидели проигрывать, и ему на ум сразу же приходил один человек — тот, о котором он не хотел больше никогда думать, тот, кто особенно не выносил поражения в игре. Из-за него Дэн приучился сам быть лузером, беспрекословно подчиняться, не возражая против собственного проигрыша — быть идеальным сабмиссивом. Тем, кем он так и не стал за тот короткий срок, что он был сабом, и тем, кем он больше не хотел пытаться быть снова. Как же часто ему приходилось вырываться из рамок, в которые его приучили заходить. Всегда проигрывать, никогда не огрызаться, никогда не смотреть ему в глаза. Если поразмыслить над этим, то Дэн был худшим из худших сабмиссивов — лишь наполовину застрял в состоянии подчинения, так и не в силах сбежать, боясь наказания. Мисс Нарусэ называла это совершенно нормальным поведением для человека, оказавшегося в ситуации, как у Дэна, но сам он предпочитал называть это ненужным грузом, который ему приходится тащить за собой с каждым шагом и каждой секундой своей жизни.

Мисс Нарусэ была абсолютно без ума от того факта, что Дэн сделал шаг вперёд и съехался с доминантом. Она заявила, что это было огромной частью его восстановления и показало, насколько он силён внутри. Дэн же, напротив, чувствовал себя только слабее с каждой секундой, когда он пытался избегать Фила. Во время прошлых двух сеансов он говорил о страхе, который так и не проходил — о том, что мужчина придёт к нему в комнату ночью, о том, что может быть спрятано у него в шкафу.

В пятницу вечером Дэн был занят чтением «Грозового перевала» для занятий по английской литературе — предмету, который после всего лишь двух пар обещал стать его любимым в этом семестре. Преподаватель был строгим и задал им прочитать шесть книг за семестр, но тема об авторах, чьё творчество было связанно с определёнными местностями в Англии, была очень интересной. Это была приятная замена Шекспиру, на котором, по мнению Дэна, слишком уж сильно заострялось внимание. Не то, чтобы он не уважал его самого и удивительные работы, написанные им, особенно когда дело касалось сонетов, но Дэн уже столько раз слышал его имя, что ему захотелось перемен. Эмили Бронте была как раз тем самым изменением, на которое надеялся Дэн, а позднее в семестре они будут говорить про Уильяма Вордсворта и Озёрный край, о котором он писал, и Дэн очень ждал, чтобы изучить ещё и это. Его мать иногда читала Дэну стихи Вордсворта вместо колыбельных, когда он был маленьким, и возможно, это и стало причиной любви Дэна к литературе, которую он открыл в себе позднее.

Он лежал, развалившись на диване в гостиной, с книгой в руке, когда Фил пришёл домой с работы около пяти часов вечера. Если бы Дэн не потерял счёт времени, то вернулся бы к себе в комнату час назад, но он настолько погрузился в роман, что забыл смотреть на часы. Но как бы ему не нравился «Грозовой перевал», он всё равно предпочитал «Джейн Эйр», написанную Шарлоттой Бронте. Но, к сожалению, не Дэн выбирал книги, которые они читали на занятиях по английской литературе.

Он испугался, услышав звук ключа, поворачивающегося во входной двери, и на секунду подумал, а не рвануть ли в свою комнату, но он уже слышал, как Фил вошёл, и это было бы просто странно, да и к тому же, ему было слишком удобно лежать и не хотелось двигаться. Поэтому он выгнул шею назад, посмотрел на выход из коридора и увидел растерянное лицо Фила, который был удивлён видеть Дэна в их общей гостиной. Мужчина скрыл удивление довольно быстро.

— Что читаешь?

— «Грозовой перевал».

— Хорошая книга.

— Ты читал?

Фил поставил свою сумку на один из стульев, стоявших вокруг стола, а сам с усталым вздохом опустился на другой.

— Кажется, ты забываешь, что я тоже изучал в университете английскую лингвистику и литературу, а значит, меня заставляли прочитать все классические произведения. Тебе нравится книга?

Дэн пожал плечами, насколько мог это сделать, лёжа на спине, и перевернулся на живот, чтобы нормально посмотреть на Фила — но не в глаза, только не в глаза.

— Довольно неплохая, но я бы лучше почитал «Властелина колец» или что-то в этом роде, если честно.

Как только он это сказал, лицо Фила словно озарилось.

— Я обожаю «Властелина колец», и книги, и фильмы! — Его прервало урчание в животе. — И как бы я ни хотел поговорить с тобой о них прямо сейчас, мне очень нужно приготовить что-нибудь поесть, потому что я умираю с голоду.

Дэн посмотрел вслед Филу со своего места на диване, и уже собирался продолжить чтение, как…

— Эй, Фил, сегодня же пятница. Ты пойдёшь в клуб?

Фил был уже на полпути из комнаты, но он снова обернулся и покачал головой, его чёрная чёлка упала на глаза.

— Не-а, думаю, я сегодня останусь дома. На работе замотался, так что лучше отдохну, чем пойду в клуб.

Взгляд Дэна вернулся к чёрным чернилам на грязно-белой бумаге страниц книги, которую он держал в руке, пока он раздумывал над следующей фразой. В голове звучал голос его психотерапевта, напоминавший о том, что он должен хотя бы попытаться познакомиться с Филом поближе. Затем раздался голос Пиджея, говоривший о том, как ему нравится компания и творческое мышление Фила.

— Ты не хочешь посмотреть сегодня «Властелина колец»? Может, не все фильмы сразу, но хотя бы первый?

Он не смел поднять взгляд от книги, но почувствовал присутствие Фила рядом с собой и немедленно захотел забрать свои слова обратно. Это было глупой идеей. О чём он только думал?

— Конечно, с огромным удовольствием. — Было что-то странное в голосе Фила и в том, как он ответил, но это не казалось странным в плохом смысле, а скорее в хорошем. Голос Фила был радостным. — Только давай я что-нибудь приготовлю. Тебе есть чем заняться?

Дэн приподнял книгу, которую держал в руках.

— Мне нужно ещё несколько страниц прочитать.

— Тогда, скажем, начнём смотреть в семь, тебя это устроит? Мы можем сделать попкорн, если для тебя это не проблема? Можем, например, разделить его на две разные миски, ты сможешь выбрать, из какой есть, и обе будут на кухне, пока попкорн в микроволновке готовится.

Как бы Дэн ни побаивался Фила, он не смог сдержать улыбку, которая так и рвалась с его губ, пока мужчина говорил. Он был искренне удивлён тому, как внимателен был к нему Фил, и ему пришлось опустить голову, чтобы скрыть румянец.

— Конечно, попкорн — это здорово.

Фил вышел из комнаты и направился на кухню, бросив по пути:

— Классно.

Как только он вышел из комнаты, Дэн потянулся за телефоном.

_Кому: Пидж  
у меня вечер фильмов с ф, помоги  
09.11.2015_

Телефон завибрировал всего несколько секунд спустя, и на экране всплыл ответ Пиджея.

_От: Пидж  
Это здорово, в чём проблема?  
09.11.2015_

_Кому: Пидж  
это была моя идея и мне страшно  
09.11.2015_

_От: Пидж  
Просто помни, что я всегда в одном звонке от тебя  
09.11.2015_

Дэн отложил телефон и снова погрузился в книгу, но теперь ему было сложнее сосредоточиться на словах и их смысле, и временами он терял строку или читал целый абзац и осознавал, что на самом деле ни единого слова не понял, и ему приходилось перечитывать всё сначала.

Его сосед вернулся примерно через полчаса, с полной тарелкой еды, он что-то набирал на телефоне, пока ел. Дэну не понравилась тишина, которая между ними образовалась. Возможно, оттого, что была пятница, он чувствовал себя ещё более неловко, чем обычно, находясь рядом с Филом. Пятница была тем днём, когда Фил обычно отправлялся в «Подземелье», где он был доминантом, которого Дэн узнал раньше, чем настоящую его личность.

Окончательно забив на идею дочитать «Грозовой перевал», Дэн закрыл книгу, загнув уголок страницы, и отложил её на кофейный столик, рядом с телефоном. Фил в это время доедал свой ужин.

— Ты в порядке?

— Я просто не могу больше ни на чём сосредоточиться.

Фил кивнул.

— Мы можем начать смотреть фильм сейчас, если хочешь. Только дай мне быстренько переодеться во что-нибудь поудобнее, тогда мы сможем сделать попкорн и включить кино.

Дэн одобрительно промычал что-то невнятное и опустил голову на подушку, прислушиваясь к шагам в коридоре, звону посуды, которую клали в посудомоечную машину, и снова к шагам, растворявшимся в глубине коридора.

Несколько минут спустя Фил вернулся в трениках и чёрной футболке, лохматый и с очками на носу. Дэн подумал, что он казался очень приятным — странное слово для описания этого мужчины, но каким-то образом оно подходило к ситуации.

— Пошли, давай приготовим попкорн.

Они взяли пакет попкорна и положили его в микроволновку. Дэн наблюдал за тем, как коричневый пакет раздувается, а кухню наполняют звуки тихих щелчков и гудение микроволновки. Фил в это время достал из кухонного шкафчика две миски и отнёс их напитки в гостиную. Попкорн был едой, принадлежавшей Филу, едой, которая была куплена, наверное, ещё до того, как Дэн въехал в квартиру. С ним могло произойти всё, что угодно, но Дэн не хотел озвучивать эту мысль. Казалось, что Фил был искренне взволнован из-за всего этого.

Как и было обещано ранее, именно Дэн разделил попкорн на две миски и выбрал, из какой он хотел есть. Они взяли свои миски в гостиную, где Фил уже достал одеяла и разложил на диване подушки.

— Это не настоящий вечер кино, если нет уютной атмосферы, а уютно бывает только тогда, когда можно устроить гнёздышко.

От этих слов сердце Дэна сжалось, он надеялся, что под гнёздышком Фил не подразумевал то, что они устроятся там вместе.

— Давай, садись и устраивайся поудобнее. — Фил жестом пригласил его сесть, и Дэн послушался, но каждая мышца его тела была напряжена, и он ничуть не чувствовал себя расслабленным. Когда Фил выключил свет, стало только хуже.

Единственным источником света в комнате был телевизор и ароматическая свеча, горевшая на столе, которую Дэн поначалу не заметил. Фил суетился, он обошёл диван и сел на другой край, ближе к книжному шкафу. Он взял одеяла и завернулся в них, улёгшись на диван, его ноги были очень близко к Дэну, почти что слишком близко. Он улыбнулся, когда заметил, что Дэн уставился на него, повернулся к телевизору и нажал на кнопку воспроизведения. Затем он придвинул миску с попкорном ближе к себе и начал есть.

Пальцы Дэна дрожали, когда впервые опустились в его собственную миску. Он смотрел на экран, но не обращал внимания на слова, что там говорились. Впрочем, не то, чтобы он и так не знал весь фильм наизусть. Он осторожно взял одну кукурузинку. Она была ничего такой. Попкорн был запечатан и не приготовлен. У Фила не было ни единого шанса его испортить. Дэну нечего было бояться.

Попкорн коснулся его губ и оставался там ещё секунду прежде, чем Дэн посмел открыть рот шире и положить его на язык, где он лежал ещё некоторое время, пока парень не решился начать его жевать. Он взял ещё зёрнышко и снова коснулся им губ, держа его двумя дрожащими пальцами, а глаза его в это время метались от экрана к Филу, и он с огромным удивлением обнаружил, что доминант пристально смотрел на него.

Дэн покраснел и взял в рот второе зёрнышко попкорна, неловко поёрзал на диване и отставил миску в сторону. Ему хотелось взять одно из одеял, на которых он сидел, и прямо сейчас завернуться в него, чтобы защититься от пристального взгляда Фила, но одеяла были как верёвки, в которых он мог запутаться, поэтому он оставил их и вместо этого подтянул колени к груди и обхватил ноги руками, положил подбородок на колени и притворился, что смотрит фильм.

Один фильм превратился в два, и к концу второго Дэн услышал, как Фил тихо посапывает. Он выключил свет, но мужчина даже не пошевелился. Он притворно кашлянул в кулак, но тщетно — Фил продолжал спать.

Дэн невольно засмотрелся на мужчину. Он был нетипично красив, и это было трудно объяснить. Его очки сползли с лица, а волосы растрепались. Он казался спокойным, все черты его лица были расслабленными, неопасными. Его ступни ниже лодыжек больше не были прикрыты одеялом. Дэн пощекотал его правую щиколотку одним пальцем, чуть подвинувшись. Фил поёрзал и фыркнул, и Дэн торопливо отдёрнул руку, поглядев на него, задержав дыхание.

Что, если Фил разозлится из-за того, что Дэн разбудил его? Но он на самом деле не хотел, чтобы мужчина провёл всю ночь на диване, потому что хоть он и был удобным, с кроватью ему не сравниться, и он может оставить синяки на шее Фила на следующий день.

Дэн ещё раз пощекотал его, затем ещё. Когда Фил никак не отреагировал, он осмелел, обхватил пальцами лодыжку Фила и начал её трясти.

Как только Фил начал просыпаться, Дэн отпрянул назад и притворился, что не трогал его.

— Хмм? — проворчал Фил, и Дэн отодвинулся ещё немного дальше от него, потому что Фил на вид или про голосу не казался радостным.

— Ты заснул, второй фильм закончился, — тихо произнёс Дэн. Он смотрел, как Фил поднял голову и огляделся по сторонам, несколько раз моргнув.

— Чёрт, прости, я не собирался засыпать.

Его голос был ниже, чем обычно, и у Дэна по спине побежали мурашки.

— Честное слово, никаких проблем. Но тебе стоит пойти в кровать.

Фил сел и выпутался из одеял. Он снял очки, положил их на кофейный столик и потёр рукой лицо.

— Хорошая идея. Спокойной ночи, Дэн, надеюсь, ты будешь хорошо спать.

Дэн глядел Филу вслед, когда тот уходил, и подождал ещё несколько минут, пока он был в ванной, после чего взял миски из-под попкорна — пустую Фила и всё ещё наполовину полную свою — и отнёс их на кухню вместе со своей пустой бутылкой и стаканом Фила. Он сложил одеяла в гостиной и взбил подушки, после чего аккуратно разложил их, а затем приготовился ко сну в ванной и сам отправился в кровать. После двух недель сон всё ещё не так легко приходил к нему, но прямо сейчас он был измотан, и его веки закрылись сразу же, когда его голова коснулась подушки.

\---

Когда Фил проснулся, за окном ещё было темно. Он устал, был дезориентирован, и полагал, что это, наверное, плохой сон, который он не мог вспомнить, разбудил его. Перевернувшись с одного бока на другой, он был готов снова закрыть глаза и проспать ещё несколько часов, когда он услышал крик, доносившийся из-за стены.

Он машинально вскочил с кровати и едва не грохнулся на пол, утащив за собой одеяло, которое сбилось у него в ногах. Он быстро открыл дверь своей комнаты и остановился перед дверью, ведущей в комнату по соседству, которая вела в комнату Дэна. Крики оттуда доносились всё громче, и Фил, не колеблясь, открыл дверь и увидел, как Дэн метался в кровати и орал во всё горло.

Первым инстинктом Фила было подбежать и разбудить Дэна, освободить его от этого кошмара, в котором тот был заключён, но затем он опустил взгляд на пол и вспомнил данное Дэну обещание не ступать ни шагу внутрь его комнаты без разрешения.

Он ещё раз взглянул на Дэна и почувствовал, как его сердце крепко сжимает ледяная рука. Что он мог сделать?


	9. Chapter 9

Фил стоял в дверном проёме и вглядывался в темноту комнаты. С каждой секундой ему казалось, что стены сжимались вокруг него, в то время как крики Дэна становились всё громче и сливались с всхлипами. Он не знал, что делать, поэтому достал телефон и набрал номер Пиджея, не обращая внимания на то, что часы показывали четыре утра.

— С ума сошёл, Лестер?

— Дэну снится кошмар, а я не знаю, что делать. — Он слышал отчаяние в собственном голосе, и Пиджей, очевидно, тоже его услышал, потому что голос у него был очень даже бодрый.

— Я уже еду.

— И что мне теперь де…

Пиджей уже повесил трубку, и Фил снова остался сам по себе. Друг Дэна приедет в лучшем случае через полчаса.

Фил включил свет в комнате Дэна и поморщился от того, каким он был ярким. Теперь он видел лицо Дэна, видел его искажённые болью черты. Он не хотел заходить внутрь и будить его, не хотел нарушать данное ему обещание, но по голосу было заметно, что Дэну страшно, и он не мог просто стоять там и слушать его крики до приезда Пиджея.

Сделав первый шаг внутрь, он почувствовал, что это неправильно. На секунду ему показалось, что Дэн может открыть глаза и накричать на него за то, что тот не сдержал своё слово, но парень всё ещё спал, метаясь на кровати, и Фил заметил, что его кожа покрылась испариной.

— Дэн? — нерешительно спросил он, когда его ноги коснулись края кровати. Он протянул руку, но не смел прикоснуться. — Дэн? — Голос стал громче, но не настолько, чтобы разбудить парня. Впрочем, Дэн на несколько секунд успокоился, и только тихие всхлипывания срывались с его дрожащих губ.

Глядя на него в таком состоянии, Фил чувствовал почти что физическую боль в груди. Этот момент казался глубоко личным, Дэн был прекрасен с закрытыми глазами и чуть приоткрытым ртом, но слёзы, катившиеся по щекам, и тяжёлое дыхание портили всю магию этого мгновения, которое могло бы случиться.

— Дэн? — Фил присел на краешек матраса, положил одну руку на плечо Дэна и начал легонько его трясти. Тело парня содрогнулось от касания, как будто ладонь Фила была сделана из раскалённых углей. — Дэн, всё в порядке.

Голову Фила начала медленно переполнять паника. Он чуть сильнее надавил на плечо Дэна, сильнее потряс, громче заговорил. 

— Дэн, ты должен проснуться. Ты слышишь меня? Дэн!

Их головы едва не столкнулись, когда Дэн с диким криком подскочил в кровати. Его взгляд был расфокусирован, а карие глаза залиты слезами. Рука Фила всё ещё была у Дэна на плече, и они находились близко друг к другу, лицом к лицу, и он чувствовал, как дрожит тело Дэна под его пальцами, как промокла от холодного пота его футболка.

— Дэн!

Наконец Дэн вышел из своего транса, и казалось, что он осознаёт происходящее. Он огляделся вокруг, после чего открыл рот, словно для того, чтобы что-то сказать — и Фил уже практически слышал его слова о нарушенных обещаниях — но затем Дэн отпрянул от его прикосновения и с рекордной скоростью выскочил с кровати и опустился на колени на серый ковёр.

Сперва Фил с любопытством глядел на него, думая, что возможно, Дэну нужно было вырвать от изнурительного кошмара. Но когда он увидел, что сделал парень, то почувствовал, что это ему скорее ведро понадобится. Дэн стоял на полу, колени разведены в стороны, руки за спиной, прямой как струна и наклонённой чуть вперёд, а голова опущена в поклоне.

Он был в идеальной позиции для подчинения.

Всё его тело дрожало, он пытался сдержать рыдания, крепко сжав губы и повернувшись к Филу из своей подчинённой позиции. Фил, сидевший на краю дэновой кровати, беспокойно соскользнул с мягкого матраса на твёрдый пол перед Дэном. Что-то было не так. Что-то было совсем не так, и он не знал, что это было, и что он мог сделать, чтобы это исправить.

— Дэн? — нерешительно спросил он и протянул руку, прижав ладонь к одной из раскрасневшихся, мокрых от слёз щёк. Он глядел, как мальчик перед ним — потому что именно таким он теперь и был, сломленным мальчиком — зажмурил глаза, но не отпрянул от его прикосновения.

— Простите, господин, мне очень жаль. Я буду хорошим. — Обрывки слов срывались с потрескавшихся губ между всхлипами и вдохами. — Я буду хорошим для вас, пожалуйста, я могу вести себя хорошо.

Если бы сердце Фила было стеклянным, то именно в этот момент оно бы не только треснуло, но и разбилось на миллион осколков. Он никогда не оказывался в подобной ситуации, никогда не видел никого, кто был бы так напуган до мозга костей. Он никогда за всю свою жизнь не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным.

Фил наклонился и осторожно обнял Дэна, чья поза не изменилась, он только сильнее напрягся, когда их тела коснулись друг друга.

— Простите, господин, пожалуйста, не делайте мне больно.

— Тс-с-с, Дэн, ты в порядке, ты в безопасности. — Фил провёл правой рукой по мягким каштановым волосам Дэна, сделал то, что хотел сделать с самой первой секунды, когда он увидел этого сабмиссива в клубе несколько месяцев назад, но в совершенно другом контексте. Он направил голову Дэна так, чтобы тот мог спрятать лицо в шее Фила, и его кожа сразу же стала мокрой от слёз.

— Не делай мне больно, пожалуйста, не делай мне больно. — Слова повторялись снова и снова, и казались, что они остались вырезаны на коже Фила. Теперь их невозможно было разобрать, тело Дэна разрывалось от рыданий, и Фил боялся, что он развалится на части под его пальцами.

Фил сильнее сжал парня в объятиях, постарался обнять его покрепче и погладил его по спине, не зная, что ещё сделать.

— Никто не причинит тебе боли, Дэн, я никогда не сделаю тебе больно, — шептал он Дэну на ухо, зная, что его слова всё равно не будут услышаны. — Это я, Фил, и я не сделаю тебе больно, понимаешь? Ты в безопасности, Дэн, всё хорошо.

Он всё продолжал говорить слова утешения, даже не думая о том, что срывалось с его губ, его слишком беспокоило то, что сильный плач не прекращался. А затем приехал Пиджей и непрерывно звонил в звонок с самого момента своего прибытия до тех пор, пока Фил не выпутался из объятий с Дэном и не открыл ему дверь.

Фил едва успел поздороваться, когда Пиджей пробежал мимо него и устремился вверх по лестнице, дальше по коридору мимо гостиной. Он очень хотел пойти туда, хотел успокоить Дэна, убедиться, что он в порядке, но он боялся, что его присутствие не поможет ситуации, и решил вместо этого налить себе чаю.

Его пальцы дрожали, когда он ставил чайник, а из головы не выходило то, что он видел. Он достал из шкафчика две кружки, наполнил их кипятком, положил в них чайные пакетики и понёс в гостиную, стараясь не расплескать горячую жидкость, раз уж он не мог унять дрожь в руках.

К тому времени, когда Пиджей пришёл в гостиную, его чай уже давно остыл, а Фил свой уже выпил. Фил сидел на диване, свернувшись клубком, и глядел в стену, думая обо всём и ни о чём, погружённый в раздумья настолько глубоко, чтобы не заметить, как вошёл другой мужчина.

— Он заснул. — Пиждей сел рядом с ним, взял кружку чая и сделал глоток, после чего поставил её на место.

— Хорошо.

— Более чем, потому что обычно он не засыпает после своих кошмаров.

— Пиджей, — Фил выпрямился и повернулся к нему. — Что с ним случилось?

Пиджей с вызовом посмотрел на него.

— Не мне тебе рассказывать, и ты это знаешь, Фил.

— К чёрту! — Фил повысил голос и пинком перевернул кофейный столик, удивив этим Пиджея. — Ты не видел это до этого. Он упал на пол, расставил колени, убрал руки за спину и назвал меня господином, умоляя не делать ему больно. Ты не можешь ожидать от меня, что я смирюсь с этим, не зная, что за хрень происходит! Казалось, что он развалится на части прямо у меня на руках, так сильно его трясло, и я не знал, что делать. Как я могу помочь ему, не зная, что делать? — Его голос становился тише с каждым произнесённым словом, а в конце едва ли был громче шёпота.

Он не ждал, что Пиджей обнимет его, но как только он оказался в его руках, то почувствовал, как глаза защипало от слёз, и он ответил такими же крепкими объятиями.

— Я просто хочу помочь ему. — Он едва мог говорить, и ему было стыдно за то, что он находился на грани слёз. — Почему ты вообще разрешил ему переехать ко мне?

— Потому что он хотел переехать к тебе.

Фил отстранился от объятия и пару раз моргнул, чтобы слёзы не мешали ему ясно видеть.

— Что?

— Он хотел переехать к тебе. Он увидел твою коллекцию аниме, плакат Muse на стене и все те мелочи, которые стоят у тебя тут и там, которые ему тоже нравятся. Наверное, ему нравилось думать о том, чтобы рядом был кто-то, с кем можно было бы обо всём этом поболтать, потому что мне не особо нравится то, что его интересует.

— Но он никогда не говорит со мной об этом.

Пиджей казался виноватым, он прикусил нижнюю губу и не смотрел Филу в глаза.

— Ему очень тяжело открываться перед другими людьми.

— И ты не собираешься рассказать мне, что только что произошло?

— Мне… вообще-то не стоит говорить тебе об этом, но и он тоже не расскажет, а ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы знать хотя бы что-то. Я самый худший друг на свете.

Фил подался вперёд, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Пиджеем.

— Даю слово, ты сейчас поступаешь правильно.

На его глазах Пиджей тяжело вздохнул.

— Дэн переехал в Лондон около года назад, чтобы поступить в университет, и в то же время он стал частью сообщества. Я повстречал его в «Подземелье», когда он впервые пришёл туда и, будучи новичком-сабмиссивом, пользовался большим спросом. Я дал ему несколько подсказок и помогал ему в тот вечер, когда у него возникали вопросы. Вскоре после этого мы встретились в университете и подружились. Его визиты в «Подземелье» стали регулярными, и ему там понравилось, ему нравилось учить новые правила, подчиняться другим, а доминантам нравился он сам, его внешность, то, как он был готов на всё. Он встретил там старшего доминанта, с которым часто играл. Он тоже был относительно новым в «Подземелье», переехал в Лондон не так давно и никто о нём не знал, но поговаривали, что он был опытным. Он мне не нравился. От него исходила зловещая аура, хоть это и звучит по-дурацки. Они с Дэном стали чем-то вроде пары, но встречались только в «Подземелье». На прошлый Хэллоуин они снова там встретились и он пригласил Дэна к себе на ночь. Дэн согласился. Думаю, к тому моменту он успел влюбиться в того мужика. Он всё время говорил о нём, всегда был в отличном настроении в те дни, когда ходил в «Подземелье». И вот, они ушли вместе, и Дэн пропал на две недели.

Услышав это, Фил поморщился, в его животе появилось неприятное чувство, говорящее о том, что он уже знал, чем закончится эта история. Людей так часто предупреждали о том, чтобы не возвращаться домой с кем-то другим из подобных клубов, если они не знают этого человека, потому что, к сожалению, везде водились паршивые овцы, которые переставали играть по правилам, выйдя за порог заведения.

— Нам немногое известно о том, что происходило в течение этих двух недель, потому что Дэн не особо об этом распространяется, но полиция наконец нашла его, и он больше не был таким с тех пор. Впрочем, ему не нужно было говорить, раны на его теле говорили сами за себя. Это больной ублюдок превратил его в своего секс-раба.

Пиджей замолчал и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, чтобы взять свою злость под контроль.

— Он возненавидит меня, если узнает, что я всё тебе рассказал.

— Он никогда не узнает, по крайней мере, не от меня, — пообещал Фил, не зная, что ещё сказать. Он был слишком потрясён тем, что только что услышал. Конечно, он знал, что у Дэна были проблемы, что в прошлом с ним происходили неприятные события, но он никогда не думал, что всё было настолько плохо. Он снова занял себя приготовлением чая. Что ещё он мог сделать?

Ни Фил, ни Пиджей так и не смогли снова заснуть. Они оба оставались в гостиной всю ночь до самого утра, пили чай и смотрели телевизор, иногда вполголоса болтали, но больше не поднимали прошлую тему. В десять часов Пиджей решил пойти проверить, как там Дэн.

— Он не собирается сегодня выходить из комнаты в одиночестве.

Фил был на кухне, клал тарелки в посудомойку, когда заслышал их в коридоре, и высунул голову из двери.

— Доброе утро, Дэн. — Он вымученно улыбнулся, стараясь звучать бодро, хотя на самом деле внутри он ощущал пустоту.

Дэн, который был высоким парнем, казался меньше, чем Фил когда-либо его видел. Он опустил взгляд в пол, вся его осанка буквально кричала о том, что он не хочет здесь и сейчас находиться. Пиджей придерживал его за локоть, и Фил был уверен, что в ином случае Дэн в первую же секунду бросился бы обратно в свою комнату. Его волосы были взлохмачены, а футболка казалась слишком велика, и всё, чего хотелось Филу — это обнять его и сказать, что всё будет хорошо, что он никогда не сделает ему больно, как прошлой ночью. Но он не мог этого сделать, и вместо этого оставил на лице пустую улыбку и спросил, что они предпочитают на завтрак: блинчики или вафли.

— Вафли — это здорово, правда же, Дэн? — осторожно спросил Пиджей.

Дэн ответил едва заметным кивком, который ускользнул бы от взгляда Фила, если бы тот не ждал его.

— Располагайтесь поудобнее в гостиной, ребята, я приготовлю и принесу что-нибудь выпить. Горячий шоколад подойдёт?

После того, как Пиджей ещё раз спросил, что Дэн думает насчёт горячего шоколада — и Фил видел, что он делал, давал Дэну выбор, показывал, что он мог выбрать такую банальную вещь, как еду — они направились в гостиную, и Фил надеялся, что Дэн примет еду и напитки, которые он собрался приготовить. Пиджей был рядом, и это было условием, которое требовалось Дэну, чтобы принять еду от других людей, и возможно, с ним всё будет хорошо.

Пока Фил готовил тесто для вафель и грел молоко для горячего шоколада, он не мог перестать думать о загнанном взгляде в глазах Дэна, о словах Пиджея, он думал, каким человеком был Дэн до того, как это всё случилось. Он хотел узнать этого человека, он хотел показать Дэну, что ему нечего бояться, когда он рядом, но это были мысли для другого дня. На данный момент единственным, что имело значение, было знать наверняка, что Дэн был в порядке, и что он был в безопасности.


	10. Chapter 10

Дэн ощущал слабость. Он не хотел есть. Он не хотел пить. Он не хотел шевелиться. Всё, чего ему хотелось — это остаться на весь день в кровати и проспать остаток жизни, но Пиджей на это не повёлся. Его друг оставался рядом все выходные, не покидал его больше, чем на полчаса, и они с Филом казались двумя сторожевыми псами, следившими за каждым движением Дэна. Это было неприятно.

В понедельник и вторник он заставил себя дотащиться до университета, но, когда вернулся домой, Пиджея там больше не было, а перспектива остаться одному изрядно пугала, поэтому, даже несмотря на то, что Фил был в гостиной, Дэн все время проводил с ним, будучи неготовым находиться в своей пустой комнате. Они так и не поговорили о ночном кошмаре, хотя он представлял, что у Фила должно быть множество вопросов, и, когда он вспоминал о произошедшем — хоть его воспоминания и были размыты, — он хотел сквозь землю провалиться. Фил видел его в момент наибольшей слабости. Он умолял его не причинять ему боль. Он упал на колени. В тот момент его больше ужасало то, что он сделал, чем тот факт, что Фил находился в его комнате без разрешения.

В среду Дэн возвращался домой от психотерапевта. Он открыл входную дверь дома и с удивлением увидел Фила, спускавшегося по лестнице.

— Ты куда-то идёшь? — он потупил взгляд, когда они оказались лицом друг к другу.

— Сегодня среда, я собираюсь в библиотеку, читать детям.

Дэн понимающе кивнул. Фил по-прежнему занимался этим, даже спустя все те месяцы со дня, когда Дэн встретил его в библиотеке во второй раз. Это значило, что Фила не будет дома этим вечером и Дэн останется один. Пиджей был на свидании со своей девушкой, а кому ещё он мог позвонить? Больше никому из друзей он не мог просто так позвонить и предложить провести время вместе. Рядом не было никого, кто мог бы остановить мысли, наполнявшие его голову, когда он был один.

— Повеселись там, — нерешительно ответил он и сделал шаг в сторону, чтобы обойти Фила.

— Хочешь, можешь пойти со мной? Если, конечно, тебе больше нечем заняться или ты не против провести вечер с надоедливыми детишками, которые будут проситься к тебе на колени. Я не буду возражать, если откажешься.

Дэну не пришлось даже думать об этом.

— Я с радостью пойду с тобой.

По пути в библиотеку они не разговаривали. Даже когда шли к ближайшей станции метро, даже когда спускались по узкой лестнице или стояли на платформе, даже когда вышли и поехали на эскалаторе вверх.

— Глэдис! — Фил радостно улыбнулся, войдя в библиотеку, и радостно поприветствовал библиотекаршу. — Как прошла твоя неделя?

— Как и всегда, как и всегда. Как ты, Филип? — она ласково похлопала его по руке, а Дэн глядел на них со стороны. — Мне помочь тебе со стульями?

— Нет, Глэдис, спасибо, сегодня я привёл с собой помощника.

Дэн неловко помахал пожилой женщине, которая направлялась к нему и с любопытством разглядывала с ног до головы.

— А он красавчик, — заявила она Филу и повернулась, чтобы пожать Дэну руку. — Я Глэдис, рада с тобой познакомиться. Ты бывал здесь раньше? Твоё лицо кажется знакомым.

Когда они оказались наедине в зале вместе с детскими книгами, Фил смущённо улыбнулся.

— Прости за неё, она всегда такая, чересчур радостная.

— Мне кажется, она милая, Филип, — Дэн передразнил голос пожилой дамы, и его глаза округлились от ужаса. — Я не хо… — но его слова были не нужны, потому что Фил просто посмеялся.

— Только она зовёт меня полным именем. Можешь помочь мне со стульями?

Когда они всё приготовили, Фил стал искать на полках нужную книгу, а в зал стали заходить первые дети со своими родителями, самые маленькие побежали к Филу и стали обнимать его колени, — потому что выше они не дотягивались, — а родители наблюдали за ними с довольными улыбками. Дэн радостно наблюдал за тем, как каждый ребёнок пытался привлечь внимание Фила, и, когда пробило семь часов вечера, он сказал им всем рассесться на стульях и открыл книгу, лежавшую у него на коленях. Дэн оставался сзади, вместе с родителями, но слушал, как Фил рассказывал историю о лягушонке, который потерял свой голос и отправился в путешествие, чтобы снова найти его, Фил сопровождал рассказ оживлёнными жестами. Дети любили его. И родители, по-видимому, тоже.

Чтение продолжалось сорок пять минут, после чего настало время напитков и закусок, предоставленных библиотекой. Родители были погружены в беседу друг с другом, пока Фила снова не облепили дети, он играл с ними и даже принял рисунок от одной из девочек, которая нарисовала его специально для Фила.

Когда последние гости разошлись, Дэн поспешил помочь Филу расставить стулья по местам.

— Дети без ума от тебя, — произнёс он в тишине комнаты, кроме этих слов было слышно только скрип стульев по полу. Он посмотрел на Фила, и на лице того была такая улыбка, какой он никогда не видел прежде.

— Просто очень приятно время от времени проводить время с детьми. Они такие невинные и честные, и после долгого рабочего дня они заставляют меня забыть о том, что меня раздражало. Мне за это не платят, но их улыбки и восторженные рассказы о том, как прошла их неделя, для меня лучшая плата.

Дэн кивнул, и они ушли в тишине, закончив все дела. Возможно, подумал Дэн про себя, Фил Лестер на самом деле очень хороший человек.

\---

Выйдя из метро в нескольких минутах от дома, они не ожидали, что пойдёт дождь, и, хотя парни бежали со всех ног, они были похожи на пару промокших крыс, когда в конце концов добрались до тёплой квартиры.

— О боже, у тебя кудрявые волосы? — удивлённо спросил Фил после того, как Дэн вытер с волос воду. — Это так мило.

Дэн отчаянно покраснел от этих слов и молниеносно исчез в своей комнате, где включил выпрямитель, хоть и было уже поздно и он больше никуда тем вечером не собирался. Фил назвал его милым. Дэн не был уверен, было бы приятно ему услышать такой комплимент от кого-либо и уж тем более от доминанта. Неужели слово «мило» как раз из тех, что ты можешь вот так запросто сказать другому человеку? Может ли оно просто что-то означать, например, привлекательность? Меньше всего Дэн хотел казаться Филу привлекательным. Отточенными движениями он снова выпрямил волосы в надежде, что просто слишком сильно зациклился на этой ситуации.

Позже он снова вернулся в гостиную, его веки отяжелели, но он отказывался идти спать. Едва он закрывал глаза, к нему снова возвращались ночные кошмары, которые он видел много дней назад, и ему отнюдь не хотелось лицезреть их снова.

Фил сидел за обеденным столом и читал газету, в то время, как Дэн лежал на диване и смотрел по телевизору кулинарное шоу без звука.

— Ты слышал о корове, которая считала себя собакой? — ни с того ни с сего спросил Фил. — Здесь весьма забавная статья об этом.

— Нет, не думаю, что слышал.

— Может, я прочитаю её тебе?

— Конечно, валяй.

Фил начал читать. Его голос был тихим и низким, как в тот раз, когда он читал детям, а ведь это была обычная статья в газете. Дэн невольно закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на словах.

— Дэн? ДЭН!

Дэн рывком поднялся на диване и в панике огляделся по сторонам, пока не понял, где находится. Фил по-прежнему сидел за столом с газетой в руках.

— Ты заснул, пока я читал тебе?

Дэн почувствовал, как его лицо заливает жар.

— Я… Прости меня, — запинаясь, пробормотал он и почесал шею, очень смущённый сложившейся ситуацией. — Скорее всего, это прозвучит очень глупо, но… когда ты читаешь, твой голос хорошо убаюкивает.

Фил с пониманием посмотрел на него.

— Ты не так много спал с момента переезда, правда?

Дэн покачал головой. Фил уже знал, не было смысла отрицать, и он боялся, что следующей темой, которую тот поднимет, будет ночной кошмар, приключившийся с Дэном на выходных, но Фил по крайней мере избавил его от этого затруднения.

— Я могу почитать тебе, пока ты не заснёшь, если хочешь.

— Что?

— Ну, если ты считаешь, что мой голос, когда я читаю, тебя успокаивает и помогает заснуть, то я не против того, чтобы почитать тебе. Ты можешь просто дать мне книгу, которая тебе нравится, а я сяду у твоей комнаты и буду читать вслух, пока ты не уснёшь. Попытка не пытка, так ведь?

И вот, Дэн приготовился ко сну, приняв идею Фила — возможно, на тот момент он слишком устал, чтобы возражать, потому что, если честно, идея была дурацкой — и из книг, сложенных в комнате, он, не задумываясь, вытащил одну, и протянул её Филу, который стоял перед его комнатой с воодушевленной улыбкой на лице.

— Есть какая-то причина, почему ты выбрал именно эту книгу? — спросил он Дэна с неподдельным интересом в голосе.

— Это моя любимая, — пробормотал парень и выпустил книгу из рук в ту же секунду, как только её коснулся Фил.

Дэн выключил верхний свет, включил лампу на прикроватном столике и быстро забрался под одеяло, слушая возню Фила в коридоре. Было слышно, что он усаживается на пол. Дэн укрылся одеялом и туго завернулся, пока его сердце быстро колотилось в груди. Ему не слишком нравилась сама мысль о том, что Фил сидит прямо перед его комнатой. Таким образом он перекрывал путь для побега. К тому же ему было неприятно думать о том, чтобы засыпать с открытой дверью, когда буквально в нескольких метрах от него находится доминант. Это было словно приглашение войти и напасть, пока он спит. Но затем Дэн вспомнил, каким добрым и ласковым был Фил рядом с детьми, и… нет, Дэн, не ослабляй свою защиту, никогда не ослабляй защиту. Он лучше других знал, что доброту и любезность можно легко имитировать.

— Ты готов? — спросил Фил из коридора, и Дэн услышал шорох переворачиваемых страниц.

— Да, — ответил он, не смея повышать голос громче шёпота. Он не смел закрыть глаза. От этого он чувствовал себя слишком уязвимым. А затем Фил начал читать.

_25 августа 1991 г._

_Дорогой друг!_

_Обращаюсь к тебе потому, что она сказала: ты способен выслушать и понять, да к тому же ты не пытался перепихнуться кое с кем тогда на тусовке, хотя мог бы. Не старайся, пожалуйста, вычислить, кто она такая, а то, чего доброго, вычислишь и меня, а мне это ни к чему. Людей я буду называть вымышленными именами или описательно, чтоб ты меня не определил. С этой же целью не указываю обратный адрес. Без всякой задней мысли. Честно.*_  
\---

Фил остановился, прочитав пять страниц. Он посмотрел на потрёпанный томик «Хорошо быть тихоней», который держал в руках, и прислушался к звукам, исходившим из комнаты Дэна, помимо его ровного дыхания. Казалось, что он заснул. Слава богу.

Мужчина поднялся с пола, хрустнув суставами. Он был вымотан после тяжёлого дня на работе. Он просунул голову в дверь, чтобы ещё раз взглянуть на Дэна. Тот казался умиротворённым, когда спал, и Фил мог только молиться, чтобы этой ночью не было ещё одного ночного кошмара. Дэн всё ещё не смотрел ему в глаза, по-прежнему уклонялся от его прикосновений, но Филу казалось, что сегодня они вместе сделали шаг в правильном направлении.

Некоторое время он наблюдал за тем, как спит Дэн, как приоткрыт его рот, как его волосы — кудрявые от природы, как же это мило — падали на лицо. Фил решил оставить включённым ночник, хоть и мог с лёгкостью дотянуться до него со своего места. Он положил книгу на пол и пообещал себе прочитать её как только выдастся возможность, потому что он хотел узнать Дэна, хотел узнать, какие книги ему нравятся, какую музыку он слушает, когда счастлив, а какую — когда грустит. Фил тихо закрыл дверь комнаты и направился в свою собственную, где, уже будучи в постели, отправил Пиджею сообщение о том, какого прогресса они достигли этим вечером. Он завёл будильник, чтобы встать завтра утром на работу, и закрыл глаза. В течение нескольких минут, пока он ещё бодрствовал и не сдался в плен Морфею, он не мог перестать думать о том, что Дэн в самом деле уснул, слушая его чтение. Это ни в коем случае не значило, что Дэну было приятно находиться рядом с ним, но это зажгло в груди Фила яркую искорку ликования, и он был уверен, что со временем, если быть терпеливыми, всё получится.

______________________  
* (перевод Е. С. Петровой)


End file.
